Love at Last
by PAN TRUNKS LOVER
Summary: Pan and Trunks are in love, but once again evil has chosen to come to Planet Earth, and this time they're here for Pan! Will they win this battle, or lose? Will Pan and Trunks be together afterwards? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is my third story! I hope you like it and please remember to review! ^_^

Love at Last – Chapter 1

I never knew that I would fall for Trunks Brief but I did and at that time I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

Before anything like that ever happened I've never had a boyfriend. A part of my heart yearned for love but I just couldn't find a guy who actually interested me. I was too picky. There was this one guy though but he wasn't an option. He was slightly older than me but we had always been friends. We got on so well and practically grew up together. His name was Trunks. Our families were close friends with my granddad and his mum been childhood friends. I kind of convinced myself ages ago that nothing would ever happen between us.

But when I turned 17...all that changed.

I was working home from school one Friday afternoon and decided to take the short cut through the park. I went to my usual place and started to cry.

As the tears fell down my face I felt someone behind me. Not just anyone but HIM. Now don't ask me how I knew but I did and it's got nothing to do with being able to sense his ki.

"Hey Trunks" I said turning around.

He came out from hiding and looked me straight in the eye.

"Why are you crying Pan?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm not crying." I murmured with a blush. I had actually forgotten about the tears and quickly wiped them.

"Oh yes you are, don't lie to me" he answered.

"I'm not and how did you find me here. I was hidden properly behind these bushes" I demanded changing the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject Pan! I know something's wrong so tell me or I'll tell Gohan" he said ignoring her question.

"Well I was just upset because I don't have a boyfriend and..." she blushed and went quiet.

"Pan, you're a great person and I know one day you will find the One" He said seriously.

"Now come on I'll drop you off home!" he called back as he started to walk off.

I followed him to his car, which was parked outside the park. We got in to the car and drove in silence in the direction of my house.

Fifteen minutes later we reached our destination but I didn't make any move to get out of the car. I looked at him.

"Thank you Trunks" I said and he flashed me a grin before leaning over to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"You're welcome" he replied. I got out of the car then and hurried towards the house but when I reached the front door I risked a look back. He was still there.

"See you later" He called and drove off. I waved back at him and went inside.

"Hey mum...I'm home" she called.

"In here sweetie, I'm just making some chocolate chip cookies" Videl called from the kitchen. I headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a few cookies from the plate before shoving one into my mouth.

"How was school today?" she asked.

"It was as boring as usual" I replied rolling my eyes.

"I know school can be boring sometimes but you have to keep up your grades" she said.

"I know mum. Anyways I'm going to have a shower and get changed. I'll see you in a bit" I said before hurrying out of the kitchen and in the direction of my room. I opened the door and closed it shut behind me before throwing myself onto my bed. I felt a warm feeling inside me.

"Why am I feeling this strange feeling inside of me? Could it be love? Am I in love with Trunks?" I asked myself. Getting off the bed I grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

30 minutes later I was all set and ready. I was wearing a long sleeved top, with jeans and some flat shoes. I ran back downstairs heading for the front door. I had a plan.

"Mum I'm heading for Bra's house ok?" I called out.

"Ok...see you later Pan" Videl called back but I was already outside, flying off into the sky

'What am I doing? I can't just go over to his house right now' I thought to myself as I sped past the countryside, heading towards the city.

'Of course I can...I'll just say that I'm here to meet Bra' I decided. After another 10 minutes I arrived at Trunks house and landed by the front door, moving forward to press the buzzer.

"Who is it?" called an angry voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me Vegeta...Pan" I shouted back. The door opened a few seconds later.

"Get inside woman" he mumbled to me. I walked past him and headed upstairs to Bra's room. On my way up I met Bulma.

"Hey Pan...haven't seen you here for a while" she said cheerfully.

"Sorry Bulma, I've been busy with exams" I answered.

"That's ok...Anyways got to run. I'll see you later" she said walking away. I carried on walking until I got to Bra's room before knocking.

"Who is it?" called Bra.

"It's me...Pan" I called back.

"Come in" she called. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Pan" she said with a smile.

"Hey" I replied with a grin before joining her on the floor, where she sat.

"So what're you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I was just sat here thinking" she replied.

"Thinking about what?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing special... I've only just discovered a big secret of my brother's and I was just wondering about it" she replied with an evil smirk.

"OMG really? Tell me" I demanded

"Calm down girl" she replied cheekily.

"Okay sorry...tell me now please" I asked more calmly. She started to laugh, much to my annoyance. Then after seeing the look on my face she stopped.

"Okay I'll tell you but only on one condition" she said in a serious tone.

"Bra..." I moaned.

"Okay I was only joking" she replied rolling her eyes. I waited impatiently for her to tell me and when she did I received the biggest shock of my life.

"I just found out the Trunks fancies you" she said. My eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"What? How would you know something like that?" I demanded.

"Well...I kind of went into his room when he was out and saw his journal lying on the floor under his bed. I couldn't resist taking a peek and looked through it" she replied easily.

"Bra...how could you?" I scolded her.

"Easily...I just picked it up and opened it. Then I came across one page where I saw this cute little heart with arrows with his name and yours in it" she told me before cracking up.

"I swear I'm not going to let him get away from this one. Here see for yourself if you don't believe me" she said pulling out a small blue book from under her pillow. She opened it and showed me. I nearly went into shock again when I saw it. She was telling the truth.

"Wow I can't believe it" I said finally. A smile started to appear on my face and Bra noticed straight away.

"Oh no...Don't tell me you fancy him too" she said with an incredulous look on her face.

"No I don't" I said a bit too quickly.

"Why are you lying to me Pan? You're gone red in the face" she replied with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said.

"Liar" she teased.

"Okay...I do fancy him" I said eventually, seeing that there was no point in denying it.

"I knew it" Bra said with a smile.

"I better get going now Bra. I told mum I'll be home soon" said Pan quickly.

"Okay take care. I'll see you later" she replied.

"You too Bra" I said before leaving the room. I was lost in thought as I made my way downstairs so didn't see the person approaching, until it was too late. We bumped into each other and I found myself falling back, until I felt arms grab me.

"Sorry" said a voice I recognized straight away.

"Trunks" I said in surprise.

"Well if it isn't Pan" he replied with a grin pulling me up, before letting go.

"TRUNKS FANCIES PAN...TRUNKS FANCIES PAN!" yelled a voice from upstairs. I looked back in the direction I had just come from before turning back to face Trunks, who was blushing.

"What the hell! Just ignore her Pan...she's being stupid like always" he said quickly. I started to laugh right then.

"No need to make excuses Trunks. I know you like me...I like you too" I told him bravely. He looked astonished. I didn't blame him. Anyone in his shoes would have been. He went quiet, not knowing what to say.

"You're right Pan...I do like you" he admitted finally. The smile appeared on my face and in my joy I couldn't stop from throwing myself at him. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me. We held each other for what seemed like ages but in reality it couldn't have been longer than five minutes.

I pulled away only to look up at him. His eyes met mine and held. I don't know when it happened but it did. Our lips locked in a kiss and I literally melted in the spot. We pulled apart after a good few minutes.

"Wow" he whispered looking into my eyes. I just stared dumbly back at him, loss for words.

"Hey...break it up you love birds" cried Bra making us jump. I felt my face going red, in embarrassment.

"Oh so I was right then?" said Bra with a smirk. I couldn't take it any longer and grabbed Trunks, teleporting us out of there.

"Hey how did we get here?" cried Trunks when we appeared in the park.

"Instant Translocation!" I explained.

"Wow! I didn't know Goku taught you that" he said in surprise.

"I only just mastered the technique" I told him with a grin. Silence followed as both of us struggled to think of what to say next.

"So Pan...do you really like me then?" Trunks asked breaking the silence. I blushed and looked away.

"Of course I do" I replied making myself look at him. That's all he needed to hear before his lips touched mine. I was a bit surprised but found myself kissing him back. The kiss deepened eventually and after a while we pulled apart, out of breath. I was looking all flushed and happy and so was he.

"I never would have thought this was possible" I told him.

"I started to like you a long time back but I thought that you didn't like me and I was scared that we wouldn't be friends any more if I told you how I felt" he said stroking my hair.

"You should have told me Trunks but I can understand why you didn't. Oh well we're together now so you could say better late than never" she replied with a smile.

"You're right so should we tell the others?" asked Trunks.

"I think that we should keep it a secret for now" I said with a grin.

"Okay but we better arrange to meet up on the sly" he said kissing my forehead.

"I know...we will" I replied leaning against his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around me.

"I better go and tell Bra to keep our relationship a secret before she goes round blabbering about it" I told him.

"You're right. So what time shall we meet up later?" he asked.

"You can meet me outside my bedroom window tonight at midnight" I replied.

"That's great. We better head back then" he said with a grin, before taking to the sky with me right behind him.

A few minutes later we reached Capsule Corporation. Trunks opened the front door for us and we went inside. Trunks walked towards the kitchen and I followed him, where Bra and Bulma sat drinking tea. Bra looked up as I came in and smirked with a knowing expression.

"What have you been up to?" she asked me in a meaningful tone.

"What are you talking about?" I responded innocently and quickly dragged her out of the kitchen, to a quiet corner.

After getting Bra to promise that she wouldn't say anything, I relaxed. Trunks was still in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow in question, when I walked back inside. I nodded and he relaxed. Bra had gone to her room to make a phone call and Bulma had gone back to her office so that left us two alone. Trunks pulled me against him before crushing his lips on mine. It was only when we heard someone cough that we jumped apart guiltily. We looked towards the kitchen entrance quickly to see who it was. It was Vegeta...

A/N: Oh no what's going to happen now? Please review and then I will continue with the story!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I'm really sorry for not updating in sooo long but honestly didn't have the time. Oh well I'm back now so hopefully will get the job done. Please remember to review! Thanks x

Love at Last Chapter 2

Trunks and Pan hearing someone cough pulled apart quickly to see Vegeta standing behind them with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I knew it! Took you two long enough" commented Vegeta with a shake of his head. He turned away from the gob smacked faces of Trunks and Pan to head for the fridge. Pulling out a carton of orange juice he walked out of the kitchen without commenting any further.

"Oh nooo" moaned Pan with a blushed face.

"Tell me about it... I can't believe Dad would catch us of all people" complained Trunks smacking his face with his hand.

"I think it's best if I leave right now Trunks... It's embarrassing enough with your dad knowing! If Bra found out he caught us snogging she's never going to let me live in peace" said Pan.

"Oh my days he caught you doing what?" screeched Bra who stood in the doorway. Trunks moaned and quickly exited out of the kitchen using the other door with Pan right behind him.

"Hey Pan waaaiitttt!" cried Bra chasing after them but it was too late. Both of them had disappeared.

A few minutes later at a park nearby...

"Good thing your kitchen has another exit" said Pan with a smirk. Trunks nodded looking relieved.

"Tell me about it! I'm glad we escaped Bra..." Trunks stopped as he felt Pan's lips crushing his. He paused for about a second before he started kissing her back.

As the kiss deepened Pan felt Trunks push her up against the tree. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his lips on her neck. He smirked and let his hands leave her waist and start to feel her up.

Pan felt like she was on fire. Each place Trunks hands touched her left her feeling scorched. She smiled letting the feelings take over. She drew in to him further making him smile.

He stopped suddenly and looked down at her face. Feeling his stare she opened her closed eyes to look back at him. Looking into his eyes she saw emotions which she was sure were reflected in her own.

*Could this be love?* she wondered.

"I love you Pan" he said suddenly surprising her. It was almost like he had read her mind. Hearing them special words spoken out loud touched her heart in a way it had never been touched before. She realised how deep her feelings were for him and realised that she too was in love with him.

"I love you too Trunks" she replied. Staring into her eyes he saw all the love there, stirring all kinds of emotions in him. Unable to help himself he pulled her into his arms again and held her.

It was then he decided that they would always be together no matter what happened. He didn't care if his family or Pan's family didn't approve of them. He would make sure nothing came in their way.

As if sensing his thoughts Pan pulled away to stare at him with worry. He hadn't realised he had kind of tensed up in her arms. He shook his head and gave her another smile.

"It's nothing Pan... I was just thinking..." he stopped as she shook her head.

"If you're worried about anything coming in the way of us being together then you have nothing to worry about. I'm not bothered about what our families might think... All I want is for us to be together" she assured him.

Hearing her words drew all his tension away and he smiled.

"Nothing will come in the way of us being together Pan, you don't know how long I wanted to be with you for. I'm so glad we have the same feelings for each other" he said.

"Me too Trunks" she answered. He bent down to give her another kiss before pulling away from her again.

"I think I should head back now...Got to worry about Bra and her big mouth" he sighed with regret. She giggled picturing Bra running around the house telling everyone.

"Not funny...You don't want my mom telling Gohan now do you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. As if suddenly realising her eyes opened wide and she shook her head no.

"Dad will be so angry if he found out from someone else other than me. He's going to think I hid all this from him. I think it will be best if I speak to him and mom myself and let them know that we are serious about our relationship" Pan decided and Trunks nodded in agreement.

"True, Gohan would appreciate the honesty and hopefully will be happy with our decision. By hiding this he might think we're just having fun. We need to show them that we're serious about this by being mature and telling them" added Trunks.

Pan agreed and they decided to head home to straighten the situation. Trunks reminded Pan about meeting her later at 11pm and she nodded. With a goodbye kiss they separated each flying off to their homes.

On her way home Pan smiled thinking of the day's events but sighed remembering the task on hand. As if suddenly realising she needed to speak to her parents she stopped in mid air...

"Oh my god what am I going to say to them" she spoke out loud in panic. She knew her dad was really strict about certain things. He never would have approved of the guys she had dated earlier but somehow she had kept that secret from him.

Even her mom hadn't realised, which surprised her. They still thought of her as a child, she realised, which made her angry. They should realise that she was an adult now...

Suddenly realising she wasn't going to get anywhere floating in mid air she continued her journey home deciding she was just going to come out with it and see what happened.

Meanwhile Trunks was in a similar predicament as he reached home. He wasn't too worried about his family. His dad already knew and wasn't too bothered about it. His mom would be ok too. It was Pan's family, specifically Gohan he was worried about.

"So you finally decided to show yourself?" demanded Bra catching him as he walked inside. It looked like she had been waiting for him.

"Not now Bra...Can we talk about this later?" he answered rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache appearing.

She shook her head with a frown on her face. "I wasn't going to terrorise you Trunks. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy for you and Pan. Finally...you found someone right" she said surprising Trunks.

"I...uh...I..." Trunks tried to speak but for once he was at a loss for words. Seeing this made Bra laugh.

"Surprised you didn't I Trunks? You obviously don't know me very well...And if you're worried I'm going to run around telling anyone then you're seriously mistaken because I wasn't going to. If I do, word's going to get back to Gohan and mess up things for you two. I think you two should tell Gohan before he finds out somehow" she finished. Trunks eyes nearly bulged out seeing this mature side of his sister.

"Wow" he commented. Bra shook her head and stomped off in anger.

"Bra wait..." he cried running after her...

Pan had arrived home and walked inside looking for her parents. She found her dad in the family room with a newspaper in his hands. She turned to see her mom enter with snacks.

"Pan you made it...How's everyone over at Capsule Corporation?" she asked setting the plates down in front of Gohan.

Pan gave Videl a hug making her smile. Seeing the exchange Gohan got up and hugged both of his girls.

"Everyone's ok I guess... I chilled with Bra most of the time there so didn't really see anyone else" answered Pan with a smile.

"That's great Hun. I've made some snacks so help yourself before your dad finishes them all" said Videl reaching over to give Gohan a kiss on the cheek seeing his fake hurt expression.

"I don't each that much!" moaned Gohan in defence.

"I was only joking Sweetheart" replied Videl laughing. Pan smiled seeing the love between her parents and remembered that she needed to speak to them. She sighed as she grabbed a plate and started loading it up to put it off for a bit longer.

Gohan looked thoughtfully at his daughter, noticing the worried look appear in her eyes briefly before she covered it up.

*I wonder what's got Pan so tensed up. Maybe I should ask her later?* Gohan thought as he too grabbed a plate. Videl laughed seeing their filled up plates.

She still couldn't believe how much these saiyans ate. It was mind blowing suddenly remembering her early days. She nearly passed out seeing Gohan and the rest of the saiyans eating for the first time especially when Goku and Vegeta started fighting over the last chicken leg.

Shaking her head she walked out of the room back to the kitchen, to get some more snacks...

Back at Capsule Corporation Trunks had caught up with Bra and apologized blaming his headache for the reason why he was so distracted after hearing what she said.

"It's ok Trunks" answered Bra walking off. He sighed in relief and headed to his room suddenly feeling the need to have a shower.

Meanwhile up in the sky at the lookout Dende frowned looking up at the sky.

"Something doesn't feel right" he said out loud. He was sensing something big and if he was correct then it was headed straight for them.

A/N: So what do you think? Please review so I can post the next chapter! Thanks ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I seriously think there aren't many Trunks and Pan Fans out there anymore. So sad because I think they're an awesome couple. Oh well not much I can do about it... On with the story...

Love at Last – Chapter 3

Dende frowned wondering who it could be this time. The Earth had faced many evils and managed to pull through each time thanks to his saiyan friends. He hoped they would triumph over this time too. He sensed the presence of Mr Popo beside him and turned to give him a small smile.

"Yes my friend, evil is coming" Dende told him with a grimace. Mr Popo gasped and followed Dende's gaze into the sky.

Goku stood on the mountain top gazing in to the sky frowning. He had been feeling quite edgy over the past few days and that usually occurred when something wasn't right. Looking into the sky he understood why now.

*Better inform the others* he decided and using his instant translocation he appeared outside Gohan's house. Within a few seconds his son and granddaughter rushed outside to meet him, with Videl behind them.

"Father are you ok?" questioned Gohan worried. He knew his father never used his instant translocation technique any more unless it was an emergency. Looking at the serious expression on his father's face confirmed Gohan's suspicions. Pan looked at her granddad with worry.

"What's up granddad?" she asked him worried. Goku turned to look in her direction losing the serious look and replacing it with a smile. He absolutely loved his beautiful granddaughter to bits and would never let anything harm her. Pan smiled noticing her granddad relax and couldn't stop herself from rushing up to him and hugging him.

Goku let out a chuckle as she hugged him. He couldn't believe how much his little Panny had grown up. Time flies so quickly. Giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead Goku turned away to look at Gohan.

"Gohan I need to speak to you. We need to go see Vegeta and the others right now" he said urgently. Gohan nodded curious but remained silent. His questions would be answered shortly.

"I'm coming too grandpa" Pan said. Goku shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't let you come Pan...You need to stay home where it's safe" answered Goku. Pan opened her mouth to argue but her granddad frowned and she stopped. Goku satisfied turned away to grab Gohan and they teleported away. Pan gasped. Her granddad rarely ever spoke to her like that. Something must be wrong. She noticed the brief worry look in his eyes before he turned away.

"Mom let's go after them. If something is wrong then we should be there with the others, not all the way over here" she said and her mom agreed, surprising her.

Without another word they both took to the sky and hurried to Capsule Corporation.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation...

Vegeta stood outside his house waiting. As if on cue Goku and Gohan appeared right before him. Goku met Vegeta's gaze head on.

"Took you long enough Kakkarot!" he smirked turning to walk into the house. Goku smirked whilst Gohan watched on even more curious. They followed Vegeta into the house, continuing all the way through until they entered the gardens.

"It seems we have visitors on their way" commented Vegeta as he turned back to face them. Goku nodded frowning again.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" cried Gohan.

"Just hold up a second Gohan...Can you call the others and get them to hurry over here as quick as they can" asked Goku. Gohan nodded as he pulled out his cell phone. Turning away he rang up Goten, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha telling them to hurry over to Capsule Corporation quickly. Hanging up he quickly turned to look up into the sky smiling.

They watched as their other friend landed and turned to look straight at Goku. They exchanged knowing glances and Goku nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Piccolo" he said with a small smile.

"If it had been under other circumstances I would have been a lot happier Goku" Piccolo replied with a frown. Goku nodded and again glanced towards the sky in concentration.

"Hey Piccolo" Gohan spoke giving his old mentor a big smile. Piccolo smiled.

"Gohan it's been a long time" he replied with a smile. Gohan agreed.

Suddenly Trunks appeared outside.

"What's going on?" he asked curious. Vegeta turned to him.

"Took you long enough to show your face, Brat!" he commented with a scowl. Trunks turned to look at all the serious faces and felt his curiosity build.

"Sorry Dad, I was in the shower and only just noticed everyone's here" he answered. Vegeta nodded.

A few minutes later Goten, Krillin, 18, Tien and Yamcha appeared. Goku nodded and turned to look at all of them.

"Evil's headed our way again I'm afraid. I only noticed a few days ago that something didn't feel right. Today I've confirmed it. You lot probably can't sense it right now but soon enough you will. It's headed straight for us" he said with a serious expression.

The others gasped and looked up in to the sky not sensing anything...all except Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Goku's right. I've been noticing something was off a few days back. I only just spoke to Dende and he mentioned he had felt it too" said Piccolo frowning.

"Do you know who it is?" questioned 18. Goku shook his head.

"Whoever they are I've never sensed them before" replied Goku looking worried. The others watched him sensing his worry. They knew if Goku was worried then they should be worried. They all knew without Goku they were in big trouble, especially if this new enemy turned out to be really strong.

Vegeta watched Kakkarot curious. So he had sensed it a few days ago? Vegeta let out a silent growl inwards. I only just sensed it today. What was it about Kakkarot that no matter what he did Kakkarot was always two steps ahead of him? Shaking his head he told himself to leave it. He should just accept it and quit stressing himself over it each time. Kakkarot was stronger and better than him!

Turning away from his old thoughts he looked up once again to look into the sky wondering.

"Whoever they are they're getting closer" he commented. Goku nodded. The other's held their breaths when suddenly they could all sense it. Some of them gasped while others frowned.

"Such power" cried Krillin shocked.

"Wow!" Yamcha whispered.

The others watched as the evil powers entered the Earth's atmosphere. They could feel it get closer and closer when all of a sudden, it vanished! Poof... just like that...

Everyone gasped. Goku turned to look at Piccolo who looked gravelly back at him

"I can't sense them" he confirmed. Goku turned to Vegeta who also shook his head in surprise. Goku scowled and shot to the sky with the others right behind him.

"How can this be? There's no way they can complete hide their ki like that! It's just not possible" thought Goku. He flew to the very last spot he sensed them and looked around. The others caught up with him and started searching too.

Goku turned to look back at them and shook his head. The others cast worried glances round. This was not good!

Meanwhile Pan and Videl had noticed the huge power readings as they hit Earth's atmosphere and surprisingly happened to be right there when the two strangers paused in the middle of the sky. They pulled out some kind of machinery and played around with it. It was right then that their power levels vanished.

Lowering their ki's a long time before Pan and Videl looked on in curiosity and shock as the two men slowly lowered themselves on to the ground with a smirk.

*I can't sense them at all!* thought Pan shocked.

She watched as the two strangers looked about and after a few minutes they took to the sky and flew off.

"Mom I need to follow them!" whispered Pan. She watched Videl stare back at her with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy Pan? I can't let you do that!" cried Videl but Pan shook her head.

"We haven't got a choice Mom, if we lose them now we'll never find them. I can't sense them anymore. The only way we'll keep track of them is if I follow them now. You need to go back and warn the others!" she replied and flew off after the two strangers.

"PAN NOOOO!"She shouted but Pan was gone. Videl sighed knowing her daughter was right. She looked up suddenly to see Goku in the sky. Pretty soon the rest had arrived too. She wiped the worried look off her face and flew up to see them.

Goku turned suddenly sensing Videl approaching. Gohan and the others did too. Videl arrived and looked straight at Gohan.

"What's wrong Videl?" questioned Gohan noticing the worry in her eyes.

"We saw them just a little while ago" she cried. Everyone perked up.

"Saw who?" demanded Goku rushing forward.

"There were two of them. I couldn't really see them very well but they had this strange looking machinery in their hands which they played around with. That's when Pan mentioned she couldn't sense them..." she paused as the worry got the better of her.

"Pan? What do you mean she said she couldn't sense them? Where is she?" cried Gohan in panic.

"She's gone after them!" Videl burst out shocking everyone.

A/N: I know it was just getting to the best part but sorry couldn't happy it! What good is a story without a good cliff hanger...? I bet you're dying to know what Trunk's reaction will be lol! I think I deserve some more reviews people! Get reviewing... ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey sorry for not posting the next chapter sooner. It was my birthday and I had a very busy week, therefore not getting a chance to write. I want to thank Panny – chan731 for reviewing though. I really appreciate it and for you I have made this chapter slightly longer than usual. Hope you enjoy it...

Love at Last – Chapter 4

"What do you mean she's gone after them?" cried Trunks bursting forward. Videl turned her worried eyes to look at him.

"I tried to stop her but she took off after them. I panicked, not knowing what to do and that was when all of you lot showed up..." she stopped feeling Goku place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Videl, don't worry! She was right to do what she did. If it wasn't for her we would never know where the enemy was headed" he comforted her with a smile. Videl nodded. Goku turned to face Gohan.

"Its ok son, I can sense her just barely. She has lowered her ki dramatically. Let's go" he said hardening his face. Gohan and the others nodded. He turned back to face Videl.

"Videl I think its best that we take you home. You should stay with Bulma and the others" he said and she agreed. He paused concentrating and holding her by the shoulder they disappeared using his instant translocation. In a matter of a few seconds Goku had dropped her home and reappeared back. He faced the group and nodded. They took off in search of Pan.

Trunks was fighting to control his emotions. He was worried for her and desperately wanted to get to her first. He needed to protect her.

*Pan stay safe, I'm coming* he thought hoping she could somehow hear him.

Goku let out a small knowing smile remembering Trunk's reaction. He had clearly seen the worry and desperation in his eyes when he had heard that Pan had gone after the enemy.

*So I was right about them two* he thought before turning his attention back to following Pan. He had thought of using his instant translocation to get to her but then the enemy would know he was there. He couldn't mask his ki and use the instant translocation at the same time. They had to be careful because they weren't familiar with this new enemy.

*Hold on Pan, I'm coming!* he thought increasing his speed as the other's followed suit.

Gohan worried as he followed his father. All he could think about was getting to his little girl as soon as possible. He still couldn't believe she would do something so stupid but on the other hand he knew she was right to do what she did. Protecting the Planet came first. If it wasn't for Pan they would just be wondering around like idiots just waiting for the enemy to attack. He was proud of her.

*I'm coming Penny, hold on sweetie* he thought.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Pan frowned as she followed the two strangers from a distance. She had been observing them from a distance and the more she did, the more confused she felt. It was like they were searching for something. They had been flying for a long time and every now and then they would pause concentrating. It was strange.

*What could they be looking for?* she wondered confused. She had been quite taken aback when she had seen them close up especially the one who was holding the machinery. They were both gorgeous but she felt drawn to one of them. He had short black hair with an attractive face. But it was the eyes that beckoned her. He had the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen on a guy.

She had been following them for at least half an hour before she finally got a chance to look at them. They had paused in their flight and turned to look around as if they had sensed her. She had hidden behind some rocks praying that they hadn't. It was then that she had peered out from behind the rocks and seen them.

The other guy had short blond hair in a similar style to the other. He was handsome but in a scary way. His green eyes looked dangerous and Pan had to hold back a shiver when she had momentarily glanced into them. They had paused for a while longer before turning back to continue their flight.

*Why did I feel drawn to him? Like I should know him* she wondered puzzled. She frowned at her reaction and suddenly found herself thinking about Trunks. She let out a small smile thinking back to the events that took place in the park earlier. She loved him more than anything. He made her feel complete and she knew without him she couldn't live.

*If that is true why do you feel attracted to this other guy?* a distant part of her brain pondered. Hearing that she frowned and decided to ignore the thought for now. Turning back to the two strangers she watched as they paused once again. It was then she noticed their surroundings and nearly gasped out loud as she realised they were near the lookout. She watched in shock as they suddenly looked up towards the lookout in the distance and flew towards it. Determined she followed them hoping the others would hurry up.

"They're headed for the lookout!" cried Goku realising where Pan's ki was headed. The others turned to him looking grim.

"We better hurry then!" answered Picollo looking ahead of him. With that said they all turned to hurry to the lookout.

Meanwhile on the lookout...

Dende stood on the lookout sensing the evil powers drawing closer. He gripped his stick tightly and stood determined. He wasn't too surprised when they appeared and landed in front of him. He watched them as they stood in silence examining him.

"You must be Dende, the Namek watching over this planet" said the one with blond hair with a smirk. Dende frowned and remained silence, not letting his surprise show.

*How did they know who I am?* wondered Dende. He watched as they exchanged looks and turned their gaze back to him

"We need some information... According to our sources there are saiyans on this planet. Is this true?" the one with the blond hair asked.

"What do you want?" asked Dende.

"Just answer the damn question!" he replied in frustration.

"I'm afraid I can't do that until you don't tell me who you are and what you want" answered Dende. This made the one with the blond hair laugh. The other one remained quiet as if in thought.

"You don't have a choice Namek...if you want to live you will tell us what we need to know" he said laughing. Dende gripped his stick and prepared himself for attack if it came.

"I will never give into your threats" Dende answered with a small smile. This made the blond hair guy smirk as he stepped back and Dende watched in horror as he started to power up a blast.

"Last chance Namek!" he said putting more power into the blast. Not getting an answer he let out a cry as he sent the blast in Dende's direction.

Pan watched in horror as the blast headed for Dende. Not thinking twice she quickly powered up and rushed forward. Grabbing Dende, they moved out of the way just before the blast him them. Setting Dende down she turned to face the enemy. They stood in front of her surprised. Her eyes drifted past the shocked blond haired guy to look at the black haired guy. Their eyes met...

She noticed the interest and surprise perk up in his gaze as he gazed back at her. There was silence until the black haired guy stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked in a silky voice. Pan didn't answer, making him step forward until he stood a metre away from her. Pan stood her ground and prepared herself for an attack if it came.

"You're saiyan aren't you? A human couldn't possibly have so much power" he concluded and waited for her answer.

"I'm not going to tell you anything...who are you and what do you want?" Pan asked with a threatening tone. The black haired guy paused slightly and let out a small smile.

"I know all about you Pan Son!" he answered with a raised eyebrow, shocking Pan. She stood wide eyed not prepared for such an answer.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked curious.

"I know all about your family and friends. I presume they're on their way over here?" he continued. Pan just stood there not answering.

"I take that as a yes. That's just great, I've been looking forward to meeting the great Kakkarot!" he said and turned away to look off into the distance. Pan felt the others approaching and watched as they appeared together. Her eyes landed on her granddad and their eyes met. Pan noticed the worry disappear from his eyes when he saw that she was safe.

Goku seeing that Pan was fine turned his attention to the two guys standing there, facing him. He tried to get a power reading but nothing. He looked towards the blond haired guy and then turned towards the black haired one. They looked like two normal guys but Goku would not let himself be fooled. He knew from past experiences that he should always be prepared for the worst.

Trunks hurried over to Pan as soon as he landed. She smiled and nodded saying she was fine. He frowned and looked towards the two guys who were facing Goku. Everyone watched on as the three examined each other. Trunks grabbed Pan by her hand and signalled to Dende to follow him back to the group.

"It's an honour to finally meet the great Goku or should I say the great Kakkarot!" cried the black haired guy with a smirk. Goku gave a smirk of his own and took a confident step forward.

"Since you know who I am already, don't you think it's fair that I know who you are?" replied Goku. The black haired guy turned to look at his partner, who nodded with a grin. The black haired guy turned back to face the group.

"My name is Seiya and my friend here is Yaten...we are from the Planet Zen, where the remaining saiyans reside." The group stared wide eyed in shock, learning of this new discovery.

"That's bullshit! I know for a fact that Kakkarot and I are the only survivors left from Planet Vegeta. Everyone else was killed by Frieza!" cried Vegeta in anger. Seiya looked towards him with a grin.

"Oh great King Vegeta I almost didn't see you there" he replied cheekily infuriating Vegeta further.

"Why you...you're going to pay for that!" cried Vegeta as he moved forward to attack. Goku grabbed him making him pause.

"Let go of me Kakkarot...I need to teach this scum a lesson" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Calm down Vegeta...we need to find out why they're here first" consoled Goku. Vegeta turned his livid eyes to look at Seiya once more before he backed off. Seiya started to laugh.

"Too much anger isn't good for you King Vegeta... So Kakkarot you want to know why we are here, is that right?" Goku nodded. Seiya paused before looking into the group of people before his eyes landed on her.

Pan looked on as he gazed at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Trunks who pushed Pan behind him. Seiya noted this as he fixed his gaze on Trunks. They locked eyes and stared defiantly back at each other. Finally Seiya looked away with a small chuckle and started his story.

"Me and five others survived Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta many years back. We escaped just barely and were lost in space for a very long time. It was after many weeks when our spaceships landed on an unknown Planet. The people there took care of us and brought us back to our original health. Once we were fit to travel we decided to find out what happened. A few of us split up and went asking questions on surrounding planets. It was there where we found out about you Kakkarot and how you destroyed Frieza. I have to say I was very shocked especially when we heard about your super saiyan transformation. I also learned that you were living on Planet Earth so I decided to check it out. When I first came there was already a war going on here, with that android Cell. We watched on from a distance how your son destroyed him too. We kept back observing everything that has happened on this Planet since then. In that time we trained and achieved everything you have...maybe even more..." Seiya finished with a smile.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here now?" asked Goku with a frown.

"The reason we are here is standing right there behind you" he answered making Goku turn back to face his family and friends. Everyone looked confused by the answer.

"What do you mean the reason is standing here behind me?" questioned Goku in confusion.

"I meant to say we are here for your granddaughter Pan Son!" he replied. Everyone turned to face him, some in rage, some in confusion and some in shock.

"What do you mean you're here for my daughter? How dare you" cried Gohan powering up. Seiya laughed.

"Exactly what you heard Gohan, I want your daughter" he said turning to look at Pan, who stared back at him in shock.

"Did you really think we didn't notice you following us, eh?" he said to her. Pan frowned and gave him a dirty look. Trunks, in the meantime was finding it incredibly difficult to keep still. He wanted to rush over and tear Seiya's head off.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that. My granddaughter isn't going anywhere" said Goku looking calm considering the circumstances.

"We'll see about that" cried Seiya as he started to power up. Yaten grinned and followed suit. Seeing this Goku and the others started powering up too. Pan watched on, still in shock after hearing Seiya's words.

*What the hell is going on here!* she thought shaking her head...

A/N: What do you think? I couldn't think of any names for the two enemies so had to use the names of the starlight's from Sailor Moon. I thought it would be something different to create a new enemy. I hope it turns out ok considering I'm making it up as I go.

Please review and I will have the next chapter up soon. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey I want to thank Rae Anime for the lovely review... It kind of made me sit down and write more lol...This chapter's for you! Hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Love at Last – Chapter 5

Pan stared back at everyone still unable to believe what was happening. Why were these guys after her? It didn't make any sense. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face the love of her life.

"It's okay Pan, don't worry we'll have this over and done with soon enough. You just keep back though. I don't want you to fight" Trunks said frowning. Pan shook her head.

"No way Trunks, I'm going to fight!" she said and turned back to face Seiya, who was currently staring back at her with a smirk. Ignoring him she turned back to Trunks and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his cheek. She watched Trunks return a warm smile back at her before she turned back to look at Seiya. As she had predicted the smirk had disappeared from his face, leaving him expressionless.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks all powered up to super saiyan. Pan had decided to remain out of the fight for the time being and took a step back with Dende. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha stood ready too in their battle stances.

Seiya and Yaten grinned and powered up to super saiyan too. They all stood ready, each daring the other to make a move. Suddenly Seiya took a step forward and turned to face Trunks.

"You and me, one on one" he challenged. Trunks grinned and stepped forward.

"Why not...I've been dying to break your neck since we've met" Trunks replied. Seiya let out a laugh and turned to Goku, who was staring back at him frowning.

"Why do you want to fight Trunks?" he asked. Seiya raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh come on Goku, I thought it was obvious why? Pan and him are together and I can't allow that...I need to kill him first" said Seiya. Everyone in the group except for Pan, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku gasped in surprise. Gohan turned to Trunks in anger.

"What is the meaning of this Trunks? Why is he saying that you and Pan are together?" he asked. Trunks remained quiet, his eyes on Seiya.

"Dad, can we talk about this later please?" called Pan. Gohan looked back at her and seeing her worried face, he nodded.

"Fine" he said.

"I think we should take this fight down below, away from the lookout" commented Goten. Goku agreed.

"You're right Goten...shall we?" he said turning to Seiya who nodded. Everyone except for Dende took to the sky and landed on the ground. Trunks and Seiya stood a distance away from the others preparing for the fight. Powering up they stood eyeing each other up. Trunks took a step forward and phased out appearing behind Seiya and launched into attack. Seiya ducked and attacked him back. It continued for a while like that, each striking the other while the other ducked.

Goku watched on noting the way Seiya moved. He was worried in a way as they still couldn't get a power reading on these two. He turned to look at Yaten and noticed that he still held the small machinery device in his hand. Remembering what Videl had said earlier about them fiddling with that and their ki had disappeared, he knew he had to destroy it somehow. They needed to clean this mess as soon as possible and head home.

But something prevented him from attacking so soon. He was curious about the power these two processed. They had been observing him and his family for a very long time, so they were aware of how strong he was. They were so confident though as if they were evenly matched to him. It didn't make sense. He turned his attention back to the battle.

It seemed like Trunks and Seiya were evenly matched. They continued fighting until Seiya backed off. He was grinning back at Trunks evilly.

"How about we take it to the next step?" he called as he powered up to super saiyan 2. Trunks grinned accepting and he too powered up to the next level. They started fighting again as the others observed.

Pan watched on as Trunks battled with Seiya.

*I don't get it? Just look at him...it's like he's not worried at all. There are only two of them and more of us. They can't be stronger than Granddad though. Everyone knows that he's the strongest man in the whole universe. It doesn't make sense. If they have been observing us for so long then they should know that! What's their secret and more importantly why does he want me?* she thought confused.

Trunks blocked the punches that Seiya threw his way with ease. They had been fighting for at least half an hour now and not one of them had successfully hit the other. He had blocked whatever Trunks had thrown at him just as easily as Trunks had. This was just a little game; the real fight hadn't started just yet.

As if reading his thoughts Seiya started laughing.

"How about we stop toying with each other and get the real fight started?" he yelled at him. Trunks nodded and took to the sky never taking his eyes of Seiya. Seiya copied his move and they floated into the sky facing each other. Trunks put his hands together to prepare a blast.

"Final..." He began putting more and more power into his blast. Seiya smirked and prepared his own blast.

"Laser..." he cried.

"Flassshhhh..." Trunks shouted sending his attack racing towards Seiya.

"Beaaammm..." yelled Seiya hurling his attack towards Trunks. There was a huge boom as the two attacks connected. Trunks and Seiya each were pushing more and more power into the attack.

Everyone watched the battle intensely. Pan stared worriedly at Trunks. It seemed that Trunk's attack was slowly getting overtaken by Seiya's. Everyone noticed this around the same time Pan did. Vegeta seeing this growled in anger. Goku watched on worried. The attack was getting bigger and bigger. By the looks of things Seiya was in control and if Trunk's didn't do anything soon he was going to get seriously hurt.

Trunks felt the sweat appear on his forehead as he struggled to keep the attack at bay. He could feel himself losing it slowly but he wouldn't give up. He had to keep Pan safe away from Seiya and nothing was going to stop him. He loved her more than anything in the whole world and would never let any harm come to her. As if finding some strength in that he felt something inside him shatter as he let out a loud scream and let the fire erupt.

He didn't even notice the transformation but everyone else did. Trunks had just transformed into a super saiyan 3. Unaware he just stared back at Seiya as he released more power. Trunks slowly got more and more control over the blast until it looked like Seiya was in trouble. Seiya just let out a grin and phased out. This surprised Trunks and he didn't even notice Seiya appearing behind him until it was too late.

Goku in the meantime had to rush forward to knock the blast headed for the ground into the sky, sending it flying into space. The blast was strong enough to destroy at least a quarter of the Earth and he had to act fast. So there was nothing he could have done to avoid what happened next.

Trunks felt the blast hit his back and yelled in pain as he fell forward. Everyone looked on in shock as they watched Trunks fall towards the ground. Seiya moved to attack him further but paused seeing Vegeta appear in front of him...

A/N: I'm so sorry about making this so short but I promise to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Please don't forget to review. Thanks ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey back with another chapter like I promised! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Please remember to review. Thanks. ^_^

Love at Last – Chapter 6

Pan rushed forward and caught Trunks just before he hit the ground. She held him as his super saiyan 3 transformation faded and he changed back to normal. He let out a brief cry of pain before he opened his eyes slowly. Seeing Pan he let out a small smile.

"I'm ok Pan, don't worry...I'll kill him" he said trying to get up. It was then Pan noticed that he was injured. She had felt him flinch when she had touched his back. Turning him around she noted the deep cut and the blood pouring out.

"Trunks you're hurt really bad!" she cried in shock. He struggled to get up but without any success.

"Keep still Trunks...you're not in a state to fight" she told him and eventually he gave up letting Pan hold him.

"Trunks are you ok" cried the others rushing forward. He nodded before passing out.

"Trunks!" yelled Pan when she noticed he had fainted. Turning to the others, she told them he was injured and needed treatment urgently. Gohan nodded and quickly turned to look for his father. They needed him to take Trunks back to Capsule Corporation using his instant translocation technique. But it was as if Pan was one step ahead of him, she had already disappeared with Trunks.

Vegeta faced Seiya in anger. He was already transformed into a super saiyan 2.

"I'm going to kill you" he yelled as he launched forward in attack. Seiya laughed and fought back.

Goku after making sure the blast was safely out of the Earth's atmosphere, quickly hurried to join the others. He noticed Vegeta and Seiya in battle.

*It's like he's toying with all of us. He doesn't even look tired. All the energy he used in that blast should have weakened him a bit but he's fine. It's like that didn't bother him in the least. How can that be possible* Goku wondered as he observed Seiya.

"Pan's taken Trunks back to Bulma. He was hurt quite bad and needed treatment" Gohan informed his father who nodded gravely.

"Son, I think we have got a lot to worry about here. These two obviously have unbelievable power and since we can't get a reading on them, we have to be prepared for the worse" Goku explained.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Gohan worriedly.

Goku ignored the question and continued observing the battle. Like with Trunks earlier, it seemed like Vegeta and Seiya were evenly matched, but Goku knew better. It was then he decided to do what he did.

Using his instant translocation so he couldn't be followed he appeared in front of Yaten surprising him. He grabbed the strange looking machinery from his hands and disappeared again. Yaten let out an angry yell stopping Seiya and Vegeta in battle.

Goku reappeared on King Kai's Planet and quickly looked around for his friend. Finding him stood a distance away he headed towards him with the machinery in his hand.

"I was expecting you, Goku" king Kai spoke turning to face him.

"I need to know what this is, King Kai and how they are able to mask their powers with it?" asked Goku frowning. King Kai took it from his hands and stared silently at it for a few minutes.

"I've never seen anything like it before" he answered surprised. Goku frowned even more taking it from him.

"I think I should destroy it" Goku exclaimed but King Kai stopped him.

"I think you should take it to Bulma, maybe she can work out what it is and how it is used" he said making Goku smile.

"Of course...Why didn't I think of that? Everyone knows what a genius Bulma is. Thanks King Kai" said Goku as he quickly teleported out.

"Be careful Goku" warned King Kai.

Seiya turned to face his angry partner.

"What is it Yaten?" he called in irritation.

"Goku's taken the energy device!" Yaten called back shocking Seiya.

"What do you mean he took it? How could he have? You were supposed to guard it, you fool" shouted Seiya in anger as he quickly rushed forward. The others looked on in surprise.

"I was guarding it. He just kind of appeared out of nowhere and took it. I didn't even sense him coming in my direction" answered Yaten in fury.

"We need to get to it as soon as possible!" Seiya cried. As they both turned to leave, Gohan appeared in front of them with a smirk on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked sarcastically. Seiya and Yaten glared in anger as the others slowly surrounded them.

"Sorry to cut this short everyone. We'll be back to kill you all later" answered Seiya before they moved to leave.

"I don't think so" cried Vegeta as he appeared in front of Seiya punching him in the face. He watched in satisfaction as Seiya fell back caught off guard. Yaten growled and attempted to attack Vegeta but Gohan gripped him by the arm and using his strength sends him shooting to the ground. The others quickly joined them as they got up.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corporation...

Pan had appeared with Trunks outside Capsule Corporation. She hurried inside calling out to Bulma. ChiChi, Videl, Bulma and Bra all came rushing out when they heard Pan's desperate calls. Seeing injured Trunks they all gasped in shock and hurried forward.

"Oh my baby...what happened Pan?" asked Bulma anxiously.

"He got hurt in the fight. Bulma hurry we need to get him into the regeneration tank immediately" answered Pan. Bulma nodded and hurried towards her lab. Pan and the others followed. Upon arriving in the lab Bulma told Pan to set him down onto the bed while she examined him. Removing his shirt she quickly cleaned the blood off his wound.

Pan swallowed nervously as she realised that there wasn't a cut on his back, but a hole in his back where the blast had hit him from close encounter. Bulma struggled to control her emotions as she saw the damage inflicted on her only son.

"Okay Pan we need to place him in the tank so I can turn it on. We need to hurry, he's lost a lot of blood" Bulma said worriedly. Pan nodded. They quickly removed Trunk's clothing leaving him in his boxers. Pan held him gently and placed him standing up into the tank. Bulma quickly put the mask around his nose and mouth, which would give him air to breathe in. Once that was down they shut the lid and Bulma set to work with the controls. Pan watched on as clear fluid began to fill the tank until it was full.

Bulma sighed as she sat down heavily. The others gathered around comforting her.

"Don't worry Bulma he's going to be fine" consoled Chichi placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Bulma opened her teary eyes and nodded.

Suddenly Goku appeared surprising them all.

"Granddad!" cried Pan in shock. Goku smiled at her before turning to Bulma.

"Bulma we have to hurry...Can you check this out? Maybe work out what it is for?" he said placing the machine in front of her. Bulma frowned and picked it up.

"What is this Goku? Where did you get it from?" asked Bulma curious. Goku shook his head.

"I'll explain later Bulma, please hurry" Goku commented. Bulma nodded and walked away to her office.

"What's going on Goku? Where are the others? Are they safe?" cried Chichi rushing into his arms. Goku held her and nodded.

"Don't worry ChiChi the others are safe" he comforted. Pan quickly worked out what her granddad was up to.

"Granddad do you really think we can harm them with that machine?" asked Pan. Goku turned to face her.

"I don't know Pan, the problem is that we can't sense their power or how strong they are. That gives them an advantage. I have a feeling that if we work out what that machine is for we can weaken them. They're obviously using it to hide their ki but it could also be the source of their power. Hopefully Bulma can work out what it is for" he explained. Pan nodded.

"I need to head back to the others Pan and I want you to stay here. As soon as Bulma works out what that machine is for let me know" said Goku and Pan agreed.

Goku smiled and disappeared...

A/N: That's all for now. Please remember to leave your opinions on the story and also if you have any ideas on what should happen next please do let me know. I would appreciate the help. Thanks ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey I'm back...So sorry for the long delay! I hope I haven't upset anyone lol doubt it because no one reviewed on the previous chapters. I'm not going to let that put me down though in fact it's made me more determined to continue with the story. Please if anyone is even bothering to read this, leave me a review and tell me if you like the story or not. Thanks. On with the story then...

Love at Last – Chapter 7

Bulma sat in her office examining the machine Goku had given her. The technology used to make it was alien that was for sure. If only she could figure out how it worked.

Pan walked into Bulma's office to find her sat at her work table with the machine in her hand.

"Hey Bulma have you figured it out yet?" she asked hopefully. Bulma shook her head regretfully.

"Not yet Pan...The technology used to make it is beyond anything we have here on Earth. It's going to be a while before I figure it out completely" she replied.

"That's okay Bulma. Just take your time. I don't know why but I think granddad is right about this being an important part of all this. Maybe we can figure out a way to defeat them with it" Pan said. Bulma turned to face her.

"You could be right..." she commented.

"I'm going to go and check on Trunks. Good luck" Pan told her before leaving.

"Thanks Pan" called Bulma turning back to the machine with a sigh...

Seiya got up wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. He turned his angry gaze up at Vegeta who stood looking down at him in satisfaction. He noticed Yaten getting up nearby while Gohan was watching him. The others were surrounding them from all sides.

"What's wrong? You didn't actually think we were going to just let you walk away?" called Vegeta dropping down in front of him. Seiya smirked back at him.

"Oh no of course we didn't. We were just being generous but guess you're in a big hurry to die Vegeta" he replied sarcastically. This made Vegeta laugh.

"You should never underestimate your opponent Seiya or did someone forget to tell you that?" he replied. Goku suddenly appeared drawing everyone's attention. He quickly assessed the situation before turning to face Seiya who was glaring at him.

"I never would have taken you as a thief Goku but guess looks can be deceiving" he said coldly, making Goku grin.

"I wouldn't really call it stealing. Sometimes certain toys can be too dangerous for little kids like you. That's where the adults come along and confiscate them. That's all I did!" he responded cheekily. Seiya cocked an eyebrow at his reply and shook his head in disgust.

"Where is it Goku? I haven't got time to play hide and seek so I'll suggest that you return my property back to me" he said in a serious tone.

"I don't think so Seiya. You're not getting it back" replied Goku in a serious tone.

"Fine you're going to regret this mark my words. By the way how is poor Trunks doing? He didn't look so good earlier" asked Seiya with a grin.

"How dare you?" cried Vegeta in anger, moving forward to attack him but Goku held him back.

"Leave me Kakkarot! Let me teach this scum a lesson or two. He's beginning to get on my very last nerve" Vegeta said glaring at Seiya.

"Don't worry about him Vegeta we'll sort him out soon enough but first I want to ask him something" said Goku before turning back to Seiya.

"Oh and what may that be?" asked Seiya sarcastically.

"Why is it that you want Pan?" he asked. This made Seiya smile.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you that Kakkarot?" he replied back.

"What's there to hide? I think I should know why you want my granddaughter" Goku replied back. Seiya shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that and anyways we have a few problems to take care of" he responded before turning to face Yaten. He nodded once at him and Yaten smiled before nodding back. Then they vanished into thin air shocking Goku and the others.

"Oh no they've gone!" cried Gohan.

"Where could they have gone? Was that instant translocation they just used?" cried Vegeta.

"I think they're headed for Capsule Corporation. Quick all of you we need to get there fast. Gohan come with me and the rest of you we'll meet you there" said Goku quickly. The others agreed and Goku with Gohan teleported out of there...

Pan stood in front of the regeneration tank observing Trunks inside it, when Bra approached her from behind and put her arm around her.

"Don't worry Pan he'll be fine" comforted Bra with a smile. Pan nodded.

"You're right Bra, thanks" she replied with a small smile.

"You know how stubborn he is Pan. The next few hours will pass quickly and before you know it he'll be standing here talking to you" Bra continued.

"I hope they pass quickly Bra. All this waiting is killing me" Pan told her quietly before she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She let out a surprised gasp before turning around to face who it was.

"Hey gorgeous" said Seiya with a grin on his face. Pan's eyes widened in shock and tried to pull herself free but couldn't. His grip was too strong. She turned to find Bra but saw that she too was in a similar predicament like her. Only difference was that Yaten currently had his hand over her mouth.

"Let her go" she cried before Seiya quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry it's not her we're after, it's you" he whispered in her ear before turning to Yaten.

"Let's go Yaten. Leave her" he ordered. Yaten nodded before tossing Bra aside and then they vanished taking Pan with them.

"Oh no Pan!" she screamed getting up from the floor. Without wasting any more time she quickly rushed out to find her mum and the others...

Goku and Gohan reappeared at Capsule Corporation and rushed inside. They came across Videl and ChiChi sat in the kitchen talking. They looked up in surprise when they hurried inside.

"Goku...What..." started ChiChi but was cut off.

"Where's Pan?" they both yelled.

"She's inside with Trunks. Why what's wrong?" ChiChi asked panicking. It was at that very moment that Bra rushed in looking scared.

"They took Pan!" she yelled with her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no we're too late!" Gohan cried. Goku frowned.

"I can't sense her at all" he said in anguish.

"What's going on? Who took Pan?" exclaimed Videl rushing towards Gohan.

"Those two guys you saw earlier Videl. They were after Pan and now they have her" replied Gohan angrily.

"How could they have got here so fast?" cried Goku in frustration.

"What do you mean they were after Pan? Where did they take my baby? Gohan I want you to bring her back to me right now" Videl sobbed and Gohan held her trying to calm her down. Bulma rushed in at that point.

"Hey I heard yelling...what's going on?" she called out of breath. She stopped when she saw the obvious tension in the room.

"What's going on? Tell us right now Goku" exclaimed ChiChi turning her worried eyes to Goku. He sighed and then told them what had happened from the time they had sensed Seiya and Yaten's power to now.

"Oh no Pan" whispered Bulma when she heard that Pan had been taken.

"What now father? How are we going to find them if we can't sense them?" moaned Gohan in despair.

"I need to think about it Gohan. The only thing that can help us right now is that machine of theirs. Videl told us that they were fiddling around with it right before we couldn't sense them. If only we can figure out how it works. I'm a bit surprised actually. Why is it they didn't go after their machine and went for Pan instead? It doesn't make any sense. He's definitely playing some kind of game with us" said Goku thoughtfully.

"I think I've kind of got it working but I need a bit more time Goku. I better get on with it and leave you lot to think of a way to get Pan back" Bulma said before hurrying back to her office.

"Maybe he's going to blackmail us or something. Pan in exchange for their machine" Gohan cried out suddenly. Goku nodded.

"You could be right son. But don't forget they want Pan too so they must have something else planned but what?" he replied in frustration. They looked up when the others rushed in.

"Did they come here?" asked Vegeta quickly.

"They took Pan" replied Gohan coldly.

"What but how could they get here so quickly?" Picollo cried out in surprise.

"This is not good Goku. Where could they have taken her?" asked Krillin exasperated.

"I wish I knew..." answered Goku just before he left the room...

They appeared in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Pan struggled to get free but she just couldn't get loose from his unbreakable grip.

"Let me go you freak" she cried as he held her by the arms.

"Calm down Pan. We're not going to hurt you, don't you worry" Seiya replied with a grin. She glared back at him.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried. It's just that I want you to get your filthy hands off me" she responded. This made Seiya and Yaten laugh.

"Such attitude...I love it" answered Seiya in delight.

"Let me go" yelled Pan. He quickly pulled her closer against him surprising her.

"I told you to calm down. I wouldn't mind holding you like this all day but that's only if you continue to over react the way you are" he whispered in her ear sending strange shivers down her spine. She sighed in frustration but nodded her head in agreement. He smiled in victory.

"So nice to see that you can be very co operating Pan" he replied before he moved away from her. He let go of one of her arms but continued to hold on to her other one.

"Let's go Seiya. I think out hiding place still remains hidden since the last time we came here" Yaten said. Seiya agreed and they started to walk.

"Where are we going?" asked Pan curiously.

"Be patient Pan you'll see soon enough" answered Seiya. They continued to stroll through the forest while she looked around. All she could see was trees and more trees. She sighed inwardly. How was she ever going to find her way through here if she did manage to escape? Giving up she turned her attention back to Seiya who was walking next to her.

*I wonder why they want me. Should I ask him or should I wait? I hope the others find me soon. They should be here by now. It's not like I'm hiding my ki or something* she thought. After about twenty minutes of walking they finally arrived at their destination. It was a cave.

"Let me go and check it out first" said Yaten as he walked inside the cave. Seiya and Pan waited outside for a few minutes until he came back outside again.

"It's okay. No one's been here just like we thought. Everything's exactly how we left it" he said with a grin.

"Great. There's no sign of life anywhere around here for miles. It was a good choice for a hideout" replied Seiya as they headed inside. They walked in the dark for a few minutes heading straight ahead before Pan noticed a light in the distance. As they neared towards it her eyes were able to see more, not that there was much to see. The space was narrowed with only three people able to squeeze through at the same time. At least she didn't have to lower her head because the cave ceiling was quite high up.

Eventually the space opened up and there was more light. What she saw next surprised her. The cave was one huge open area and in the middle of it stood what looked like a house. They walked towards the entrance where Yaten placed his hand in a gap in the wall, where it appeared to scan it, and then there was a beep. Pan looked on with disbelieving eyes as a door appeared and they walked through it.

*Wow what are the chances of finding a house in a cave* she wondered in amazement. Once they had passed through the door it vanished. It was then that Seiya let go of Pan's arm.

"Don't even think about trying to escape from here Pan because you can't. The only exit here appears only when we command it to otherwise it doesn't" he told her.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure my granddad and the others are on their way over here as we speak. They can sense my ki you know" Pan replied with a grin. Yaten burst out laughing.

"Oh no they won't...they can't sense you. We took care of that" he said smirking at her.

"What do you mean you took care of it" she demanded.

"They can't sense anything within 10 miles of this place" Seiya answered. Pan hopes of escaping dropped right to the floor.

*I can't take on both of them. My only other option is to take it easy and escape when I find a chance. They're going to drop their guard at some point* she thought.

"That's your room over there" said Seiya pointing towards a door on the far left. Curiosity got the best of her and she headed towards the room. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room was small with a single bed in the far corner with a bedside table next to it. There was a cupboard on the other side with a set of drawers next to it.

"Do you like it?" asked Seiya coming up behind her. She turned to face him with anger.

"What kind of question is that? You've basically kidnapped me, brought me here and now you're asking me if I like the room" she cried turning her livid eyes on him. He cocked an eyebrow at her outburst.

"What's wrong with that?" he replied.

"I could just kill you right now. I don't understand why you've brought me here. I just want to go home" she yelled back. He stared back at her for a good few minutes before eventually turning to leave.

"I'll leave you alone for a little while so you can calm down. We'll talk later" he told her before closing the door behind him. Pan felt her legs turn into jelly and dropped to the floor.

*How am I ever going to get out of this mess* she wondered in anguish...

A/N: That's all for now. I hope you liked it. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey I'm back with the next chapter. I do apologise for the late updating again. Hardly find any time anymore. I want to thank Nite-fire, Panny-chan731 and Trunks lover for their lovely reviews. Please keep them coming people. It really feels great to have your work complimented. On with the story then...

Love at Last – Chapter 8

Pan sat on the floor trying to think of a way to escape when the answer hit her straight in the face literally.

*I could easily teleport out of here. I can't believe it took me so long to figure that out* she thought in disbelief. She stood up and placed two fingers in the middle of her forehead, before relaxing like her granddad taught her. Then she concentrated and pictured the inside of Bulma's house and when she was ready, phased out.

She reappeared expecting to be in Bulma's house but was shocked to find herself exactly where she had started off.

*How can this be possible? Nothing like this has ever happened before* she thought in shock...

Meanwhile back at Bulma's place the others were gathered around the family room trying to think of ways to save Pan but no one could think of anything.

"We haven't got a choice. I know sooner or later they're going to reappear but until then we have to wait" cried Gohan in frustration. Picollo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not good to get yourself worked up like this Gohan. We need to keep calm in the meantime. Don't worry about Pan. She can look after herself" he explained. Gohan nodded slightly soothed by his mentor and best friend.

"You're right Picollo. We need to be ready for anything" he answered in a more normal voice. Goku was the only one missing from the group. He had left a short while ago stating that he would be back soon.

"Hey has anyone heard from Bulma yet? Do you think she's figured out what that machine's for?" asked Krillin. The others shook their head.

"Well in that case...I better go and find out" Krillin responded before hurrying out of the room. Bra was sat keeping an eye on Trunks. She noted that his treatment was half way completed.

*Please hurry up and get better soon Trunks. Pan needs you* she thought to herself. It was frustrating to know that her best friend was out there somewhere, in danger and they couldn't do anything to help...

Bulma sat in her lab examining the machine. She was more than eighty percent sure that she had figured out most of its uses. It had taken her a great deal of time but it was worth it. She rarely ever got the opportunity to help her friends anymore so had welcomed the chance this time.

Setting the screwdriver down, she let loose a grin on her face.

*I've done it, finally* she thought in delight. Just as she turned to leave, Krillin hurried in.

"How's it going Bulma? You managed to work it out yet?" he asked. Bulma nodded back happily.

"Yeah Krillin...I think I've figured out how to use it. Where's Goku? I need to tell him as soon as possible" she replied.

"That's great Bulma. You're a genius. Goku hasn't returned just yet but we'll go and get him" Krillin responded with a smirk.

"Let's go and let the others know" she said and they hurried out of the lab together. As they rushed into the family room everyone looked up.

"Is Goku back yet?" asked Bulma urgently.

"No not yet Bulma" replied Gohan.

"What is it woman? If you got something to say then hurry up" said Vegeta walking towards his wife. She rolled her eyes at his outburst before turning to Gohan.

"I've figured out how the machine works. Can you go and get Goku so I can explain to everyone at the same time" she said.

"I'll go and get him quickly" replied Gohan and hurried out of the room...

Meanwhile Pan had decided to go exploring. She hadn't heard from either Seiya or Yaten for a while now, so decided to risk it. She tried the door and found it was unlocked. Opening it quietly she took a peek outside, only to find no one about. She stepped outside and closed the door quietly behind her.

Taking a deep breath she walked to the nearest door to her and put her ear against it, to see if she could hear any voices inside. Finding none she opened the door quietly and risked a glance inside. It was another room like her own and clearly you could tell that someone had been living in it. There were several bags lying by the cupboard and clothes scattered on the bed. She wondered if she should search the room but then decided against it. It was another thing being caught wondering about but another searching through some one's personal belongings. Having made her decision she quickly closed the door and moved away.

It was then she heard them, but only barely. She strained her ears and discovered that the sound was coming from the corridor on her right. She headed towards it and after taking a look, she saw a door right at the bottom slightly opened.

*Should I?* she thought to herself but then gave in to the curiosity she felt. She had lowered her ki before exiting her room earlier after debating if there was any point in doing so. She knew they could still sense her. But old habits died had so she had. Taking a cautious step forward, she headed towards the door. A few heart racing seconds later she stood outside the door and settled to eavesdrop.

"So what's the plan now?" she heard Yaten ask.

"Well they have our machine and we really need to get that back. If they figure out how to use it, then we're in big trouble" replied Seiya.

"So how do we get it back?" Yaten questioned him.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Our only advantage at this point is that we have Pan and there's no way they can locate her. Even if they work out how to use the machine, this house still masks our kis. To carry out our plans though, we need out machine back. We only just barely managed to capture Pan and I can't risk her escaping either, so I'm going to have to think of a really good plan" Seiya replied in a frustrated tone. Pan listened in, with interest.

*So they haven't thought of a plan yet. I don't know whether I should be glad about that or not. I still can't think of a reason why they want me though...it doesn't make any sense* she thought. As Pan was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that the voices inside the room had gone quiet. When the door opened suddenly, she jumped in shock. Seiya stood glaring at her from the doorway.

"Hello Pan, so nice of you to join us" he said with a frown. Pan stood facing him, unable to think of anything to say.

"So you were eavesdropping on us, were you? That's not very nice" he continued.

"I was feeling hungry so came looking for you. I was just about to knock actually" replied Pan thinking quickly. He cocked an eyebrow at her excuse but let it go anyway.

"I'll show you where the kitchen is. You can help yourself" he responded gesturing at her to follow him. She let out a quiet sigh of relief and tagged along behind him. The kitchen, it turned out, was only two doors away. They walked inside and he quickly pointed out where everything was kept before leaving the room. She stood watching him as he walked out.

*I can't believe that he actually accepted my lame excuse. Oh well can't say I'm complaining* she thought to herself. She wasn't really feeling hungry but decided to have a look anyway. Opening the fridge she peered inside slightly surprised to see it full. She grabbed a bottle of mineral water and closed the fridge door.

*I wonder how Trunk's doing. I miss him so much* she thought feeling her heart ache for him. Heading back to her room she kept a look out for Seiya and Yaten but didn't see them.

*I hope they figure out how to use that machine fast, it seems like that would be the only good thing happening at the moment* she thought. She opened her room door and closed it behind it. Settling down on the bed she thought about the events over the past day. Remembering the first time they declared their love for each other, she smiled.

"Oh Trunks..." she moaned out loud...

The others looked up when they sensed Goku returning with Gohan.

"They're nearly here" said Goten out loud.

"Well it's about time" cried Bulma impatiently. After only a few minutes Goku walked inside with Gohan trailing him from behind. He headed straight for Bulma looking expectant.

"I'm so glad you figured it out Bulma" he said with a grin.

"Me too Goku...it was quite difficult but I managed to work it out in the end. I have to say the technology used is far more intense than anything I've ever come across" she replied seriously. Goku nodded.

"So how does it work?" he asked curiously. The others moved forward to hear as well.

"Well to sum it up in a simple definition you can say it's some kind of energy device. Somehow this small machinery is able to transfer a large amount of energy, from God know where, and direct it at a certain person. I wasn't too sure about it until I did an experiment..." she started.

"What kind of experiment?" cried Vegeta impatiently. She ignored him and continued.

"This dial here controls how much energy is received. This button here activates it. I conducted the experiment on one of the hamsters in my lab. I set the dial to direct only a small amount of energy before aiming it at the hamster. Impressively it picked up the life energy of the hamster. Then I pressed the activate button and the hamster suddenly started to run impossibly fast, almost broke out of the cave. Randomly I just pressed the activate button again and it went back to normal" she said. The others listened in silence.

"So overall you think they receive their energy from some unknown source and it's the reason why they're so strong" said Goku finally. Bulma nodded.

"Yes and it can be turned off as well. Al you have to do is press this button when you're in front of them" she said.

"But what about how they're able to hide their power. They used that very machine to do it" said Gohan.

"I was just about to get to that part Gohan. Firstly I need a volunteer to do an experiment" she said.

"I'll do it" cried Krillin moving forward.

"That's great Krillin. Okay now I'm going to have to transfer some of the energy into you. Is that fine with you?" she asked and he nodded in reply. She aimed the machine at him until it beeped to indicate that it had picked up his life energy. Next she pressed the activation button and everyone waited to see the results. Krillin felt nothing at first but after a few seconds had gone by, he noticed the difference in him.

"I actually feel stronger you guys" he said in surprise.

"Your power level has increased too" Goku commented. The others agreed.

"Okay everyone. You can sense his power now can't you but what about now?" she asked pressing another button.

"I can't sense him at all" cried Goku a few seconds later. Bulma grinned.

"So you see...once you've had energy transferred from this machine into your body, then pressing this button can also allow you to hide your life energy completely" she said.

"So they're using technology to increase their power. But I'm curious as to where they're getting all this energy from" said Gohan looking thoughtful.

"You're right son...it doesn't make any sense" said Goku.

"Another thing you have to remember is that this machine is capable of transferring extremely enormous amounts of energy. There is no telling how strong those two guys are" Bulma added.

"So why don't we use the machine on ourselves" said Vegeta with a smirk.

"I don't think you should because I'm guessing there are certain side effects of using this on yourself" Bulma warned.

"Side effects? You didn't mention that before" cried Krillin looking worried.

"That's only if you use it for a great deal of energy Krillin. I think it lessens your life-force, the more you use it" she explained.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Gohan looking at his father.

"It looks like nothing at the moment. Until they don't show up, we can't do anything. At least this time we'll have an advantage. We're going to use their machine against them. They're obviously going to think that we're never going to figure out its uses so we'll catch them off guard this way. " Goku replied informing them of what he thought was best. The others agreed that it was a good plan.

"Goku how long do you think they're going to wait before they come out of hiding?" asked Krillin.

"I wish I knew Krillin. It could be tomorrow, after a few days or even a few weeks. I just hope Pan can look after herself until we find her" Goku answered looking helpless.

"Don't worry so much Goku. She can look after herself. She's your granddaughter after all" Krillin comforted his best friend. Goku released a small smile.

"You're right Krillin. Guess I keep forgetting how much she's grown" he said with affection...

He stood observing her from the doorway. She was sleeping. Feeling drawn towards her, he took cautious steps forward. She was beautiful, unlike any woman he had ever come across and those eyes. They mesmerized him, whenever they came into contact with his. So full of defiance and energy. At the moment they were closed so he settled for just looking at her face. She had been crying that much was obvious. It killed him to see her in pain but he had no choice. It had to be this way.

"I'm so sorry Pan. I hope you can forgive me one day" he whispered...

A/N: Well that's all for now. I know it's short but I'm falling asleep. I got to get up for work in exactly five hours and I've been up most of the night. I promise to make the next chapter longer. So what do you think is going to happen next? Why does Seiya want Pan? Will Goku and the others save her in time? Let me know what you think of the story. I'm looking forward to receiving some reviews so don't let me down people. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey I'm back... Hope you guys are enjoying the New Year... I want to thank Panny-chan731 (hope you had a great reunion with your boyfriend) and QueenJagerJaques for reviewing the last chapter... Glad to see that some people enjoy my stories

On with the story then...

Love at last – Chapter 9

Seiya exited her room quietly, not wanting to wake her up. Things weren't going like he originally planned. He had underestimated Goku and the rest. The only good thing so far was that they had captured Pan. All they had to do now was retrieve the energy device. It was the most important thing in this operation and without it they were nothing. He only hoped they hadn't worked out its uses otherwise their whole mission would be jeopardized.

It seemed the only way to get it back was using Pan. He was going to have to strike a deal with Goku and the others. The energy device would be exchanged for Pan. It was obvious that they wouldn't think much of it. He knew that they were willing to do anything to get her back. As he walked into the room next door to Pan's he thought of a plan. One thing he knew for sure was that he was leaving the planet with their energy device as well as Pan. There was no way he was giving her up. A smirk appeared on his face.

*It won't be much long now Pan...I will reveal to you why I want you so much, if you haven't guessed it already* he thought to himself...

Back at Capsule Corporation Bra went to check on Trunks again after hearing what her mum had discovered about the machine she had trying to figure out. Bulma never ceased to amaze everyone with her talents. As she walked inside the room where Trunks was kept, she noticed straight away the regeneration tank door opened. Quickly she looked around the room and saw Trunks standing on the side pulling on his clothes.

"Trunks!" she yelled out rushing to his side. He turned when he heard her voice and grinned.

"Hey" he replied as she hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay Trunks. We were so worried" she told him. He returned the hug and pulled away.

"Where's everyone? Where's Pan?" he asked.

"They're all in the family room but Pan..." she replied but stopped when he started to walk out of the room. She followed behind him as he hurried towards where the others were. They all looked up when they entered. Everyone rushed forward glad to see that he was okay but his eyes were busy trying to find only one person.

"Where's Pan?" he asked when he couldn't find her. Everyone paused and went quiet. He took in the silence and the worry on the faces surrounding him.

"Why's everyone gone quiet for? Where is she?" Trunks asked again.

"She was taken by Seiya and Yaten" Vegeta answered, who was stood leaning against the wall nearby.

"What...? How the hell could all of you let that happen?" Trunks cried when the shock wore off.

"It wasn't anyone's fault. We tried to get back here in time but it was too late. They had taken her" said Picollo. Krillin stepped forward to explain what had happened. Trunks listened feeling the anger increase more and more inside him. He turned away from the others once Krillin had finished telling him what had happened and left the room. Bra tried to run after him but Goten stopped her.

"Give him some space...He needs it right now" he told her. She sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I just hope he gets himself under control soon. He needs to be strong..." she said with worry.

"Don't worry about him. I've known him all my life. He won't let this weaken him" Goten assured her with a smile. Bra found her worry vanishing with his words.

*You're right Goten...* she said to herself quietly...

He rushed outside struggling to keep his emotions under control. At the moment he wanted to do nothing more than rip Seiya's head off and blast him to the afterlife.

*How dare he take you Pan? I'm going to kill him for this* he promised himself. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Gohan stood behind him. Their eyes locked. Trunks stood his ground when he saw the anger in Gohan's eyes.

"Don't worry I didn't come here to question you about the relationship you have with my daughter. That will happen after we find Pan and defeat them bastards. Right now I need to ask you something. It's important so I need you to be honest with me... It could help us find Pan" said Gohan after a good few minutes.

"What is it Gohan?" asked Trunks. Gohan looked away seeming uncomfortable. Trunks observed this curiously.

"Well the thing is...Did you...and Pan...mate with each other?" Gohan asked finally with obvious embarrassment. Trunk's eyes widened in surprise at the personal question as his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Well...um...the thing is Gohan...we haven't. We've only just got together recently" he answered eventually after much struggle. Gohan turned around to face him looking much calmer.

"I see...Well I'm not going to hide that I'm happy to hear that but it also dampens chances of finding Pan" he said in a serious tone.

"I don't understand though. How does that help in finding Pan?" Trunks asked not able to contain his curiosity.

"Apparently when a female and a male saiyan mate they are joined for life. Nothing can separate them. The bond they have is unbreakable. Using this bond you can sense each other no matter how far you are from one another. I thought if you two had mated then you would have been able to sense where she was. It would have helped in finding her" Gohan told him. Trunks listened with interest. He hadn't known the saiyan mating bond had those advantages as well.

"But is it necessary to have completed the bond to do that? Is it not enough that we love each other like crazy to be able to sense each other?" he asked. Gohan sighed.

"To be honest I don't really know..." he replied.

"I could try though. How is it done?" Trunks questioned him with hope.

"You close your eyes and think about her. You should get this warm feeling in your heart. Let it build up and concentrate. Keep your thoughts on her entirely and soon you should be able to sense her. After that you just let your body go and the bond takes you to where ever she is" Gohan explained. Trunks nodded.

"Should I try it now then?" he asked.

"Let's see if you can sense her first" Gohan replied.

"Okay" Trunks answered and closed his eyes. He removed all thoughts from his mind and concentrated fully on Pan. He pictured her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she was happy amongst other things. A warm feeling descended upon his heart like he hoped it would. He didn't let it distract him though and continued to think about her. He remembered the first time she had told him that she was in love with him and when she had kissed him. The more he thought about her the more the warm feeling in his heart expanded. Eventually he felt her close by, as if she was right in front of him.

*Pan...* he whispered. Suddenly she started to move away and he felt himself move towards her. The urge to be near her was too strong. Only mere seconds later he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he turned around snapping out of the trance. He was staring wide eyed at Gohan like he had just woken up.

"I sensed her" Trunks told him. Gohan nodded. He was surprised, that much Trunks could tell.

"We better get back to the others and make a plan" Gohan told him and they hurried inside...

Pan woke up suddenly sensing Trunks nearby. She wasn't too sure if it had been a dream or not but she could have sworn that she had sensed him as if he had been right here. Her heart was beating quite loudly like it always did whenever he was close by. It didn't make any sense. She got out of bed recalling what had happened before she had returned to her room and fallen asleep. Looking towards the door she noticed it was slightly opened. She could have sworn that she had closed it properly when she had entered. They must have come to check on her. Feeling angered she walked out of the room to go and find them.

*How dare they? They should have knocked before coming in...Jerks* she thought to herself as she stormed towards the room they had been in earlier. The door to the room was closed and she stormed in without knocking. Yaten turned around to face Pan who was looking really pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Oh it hurts doesn't it, when you have someone come into your room without your permission. How dare you come into my room without knocking first?" she yelled. He stared back at her dumbfounded.

"What? I didn't even go to your room. I was sat here all this time...Wait...It must have been Seiya. Go sort it out with him. Don't do my head in" he answered back before rolling his eyes and turning away. She flashed him a dirty look and left the room slamming the door behind her.

*I could have punched him one but guess I'll save it for the one who truly deserves it* she thought to herself as she searched for him. She checked through all the rooms finding them empty. Until finally she came to the last one right next door to her room.

"I should have known" she said out loud before heading towards it. Without bothering to knock she rushed inside. He looked up in surprise from where he lay in bed. She walked towards him without hesitation and stopped about a metre away from his bed.

"Well well...what do we have here?" Seiya asked in a sarcastic tone sitting up in bed.

"Oh be quiet. I only came here to ask you why you came into my room without knocking. I don't appreciate people invading my private space without my permission" she told him. He burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? This is my place and I can go wherever I please. I don't need to answer to you" he replied. She stared back at him disbelievingly.

"I can't believe how rude you are... You've kidnapped me and brought me here without my consent. So I couldn't care less if you own this place or not. You can't come into my room without my permission okay...I'm not going to tolerate it. You're lucky I'm standing here talking instead of wiping that smile off your face" she yelled back.

"Wow...anyone ever tell you what a bad temper you have. It's not good for your health you know" he told her cheekily. That was it, the very last straw. She didn't care if he was much stronger than her. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. Charging forward she launched a punch at him which he ducked. He phased out appearing behind her, which she was prepared for. He tried to grab her but she went down and launched a low roundhouse kick at him. He leapt up and landed behind her again. She tried to move out of the way but not quick enough. He had grabbed hold of her.

"Let me go you jerk" she said when he pulled her close.

"I just love your attitude Pan..." he whispered in her ear sending strange shivers down her spine. He had her in a steel grip which she couldn't get herself out of. He stared back at her making her uncomfortable. She had noticed strange emotions in his eyes as she found herself gazing back. His eyes were beautiful, a blue unlike one she had seen before. Without realising she had stopped struggling in his arms. She felt him move her hair back from her face with his hand and still she didn't react.

"Pan..." Seiya whispered almost gently. She was at a loss for words. It was like she was hypnotized or something. When his lips touched hers she almost jumped in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing her and she hadn't moved away. She was kissing him back.

*Pan?* she heard Trunk's voice in her head. That was all she needed and moved away from him. He stared back at her looking taken aback and to her surprise hurt. She looked away avoiding eye contact and hurried out of the room.

"Pan wait..." Seiya called out but she ignored him. Seconds later he heard her door close shut. He fell to the ground feeling slightly overwhelmed. Bringing his hand up to his face he touched his lips with his fingers, still in shock that they had actually kissed. What was even more mind boggling was the fact that she had kissed him back...

She closed the door shut behind her and dropped down against it. What the hell had happened to her over there? Why did she kiss him back? Confusion and disbelief were the emotions she was feeling right now. What was wrong with her? It didn't make any sense.

*Okay calm down first* she ordered herself. Once she had settled down she began to think over carefully about what had happened. Even then the answers to her questions wouldn't come to her...

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corporation Goku and the others sat thinking of a plan to rescue Pan. Finding her wouldn't be a problem now, thanks to Trunks.

"So are we going to just charge in there?" asked Krillin.

"Of course not Krillin, don't be stupid" replied Yamcha.

"Chill out Yamcha...I was only joking" Krillin replied rolling his eyes.

"Okay calm down guys. It's time to get serious. We need to think of a good plan to rescue Pan" said Gohan.

"You're right Gohan and we have to do it without them realising. Don't forget that if they can disappear with Pan so quickly once then they can do it again" Goku pointed out. They had filled Trunks in on what had happened in the time he had been in the regeneration tank so he was up to date on everything.

"We still don't know why they want Pan and that complicates the situation. I'll bet they're going to try and trick us somehow when they meet up with us for the exchange. We're going to have to be on full alert" Trunks added.

"You're right Trunks. Okay...I've decided that Trunks and Gohan will come with me to find out where they're keeping Pan. We won't try to rescue her now because it's too risky. Once we have found out her location, one of us will stay there to keep an eye on them while the other two come back. Then we'll wait for them to get in touch with us about the exchange. When they do we'll use the machine on ourselves before we go to meet them.

Obviously they won't know that we have figured out how to use it. Once we come face to face with them we're going to have to find an opportunity to use the machine on both of them so we can sense them. Then we're going to have to get Pan on our side and destroy the machine. This will cut off the energy they're getting supplied with, weakening them. If they choose to surrender and leave in peace then fair enough, if not we do what's best...kill them" explained Goku. The others agreed it was a good plan.

"I suppose you want me to stay there" said Trunks. Goku grinned.

"You got that right Trunks" he replied.

"We better leave now. It's dark outside which makes things a lot easier" said Gohan.

"Goku don't you think it's best that you use the machine now so they can't sense you" Picollo told him.

"You're right Picollo. I suppose it's for the best" Goku answered. Bulma went to get the machine from her lab. When she returned she used it on Goku, Gohan and Trunks to increase their power before using it to hide their ki altogether. When the others had confirmed that they couldn't sense them at all they made preparations to leave. They waited patiently for Trunks while he used his bond with Pan to sense her. When he could he set off with Goku and Gohan following him from behind.

*Don't worry Pan...we're coming* Goku thought to himself...

A/N: I hope you liked it. We're coming to the end of this story soon. Only another few chapters to go and then I'll have my first completed story! Please review to show your appreciation and to put a smile on my face. See you in the next chapter ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey hope you guys are doing okay...I've decided to post the next chapter a lot sooner than I normally do. I want to thank Trunks lover and Trunkslover96 for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it!

Let's get on with the story then...

Love at Last – Chapter 10

They followed him in silence, keeping behind him as he led the way. Gohan was still in shock that Trunks was able to sense her. As much as he hated to admit it, it would seem that they were very much in love especially if he was able to sense her without mating with her. Also when he told his father and Vegeta about it, they hadn't even flinched at the news. It showed that his elders were pretty much ahead of him in everything, even the gossip.

What amazed him was the fact that Pan had gone for someone like Trunks. What was she thinking? He was so much older than her! From what he recalled they had never given any kind of signs that they liked each other so how in the world did they get together? It was too much to grasp in one go. If it wasn't due to the circumstances he would probably be beating the hell out of Trunks at this very second...

Trunks however had his thoughts entirely on Pan, desperate to get to her as soon as possible. She was still some distance away and he was flying at full speed. Goku and Gohan were right behind him. He could only hope that she was okay. Although he knew that he shouldn't, he was still very much angry at the others for failing in protecting Pan. They knew that she was a target so what the hell were they thinking, leaving her alone. He hadn't bothered voicing his feelings out, not wanting to make the others to feel any guiltier than they already felt. They were all like one family after all...

Pan sat leaning against the door, still unable to come to terms with what had happened with Seiya. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her and more importantly why had she kissed him back... What was the meaning of all this? Could it be possible that he liked her? She was aware that there was a reason why they had captured her but she had never imagined it would be because he liked her. If she was right then it would explain the weird looks he gave her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making her jump in surprise. Getting up quickly she headed towards her bed, a safe distance away from the door.

"Who is it?" she called out. The door opened to reveal Seiya, who walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Pan...we need to talk" he said simply.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone" she replied, suddenly feeling angered. He sighed.

"Look...at least hear me out. I want to explain why we captured you. I don't see any reason why we should hide it from you any longer. I know you must be trying to think of a reason why I kissed you. I'm sure you probably guessed right. The thing is that I'm in love with you Pan..." he paused seeing her reaction. Shock and disbelief was etched all over her face.

"I know you must be thinking how and why... Don't worry I'll explain everything. The thing is we have been coming to your planet for a very long time now and we have also been keeping an eye on all of you. The fight with Cell, with Buu, Baby, Super 17 and the evil Shenron... We observed them all. Every time we sensed your kis rising we knew there was a new enemy involved and came to investigate. We kept out of the way, careful not to be sensed by any of you.

It was amazing, when we learned what saiyans were truly capable of. Kakkarot never failed to astound us every time we saw him in action. It was during the fight with Baby when I first noticed you. You were only a little girl at the time but I was intrigued. I kept coming back to watch you again and again. I just couldn't keep myself away. By the time the fight with Super 17 and the evil Shenron was over I was hooked. I didn't realise at the time what my feelings were for you...

Gradually as I watched you grow into the most beautiful woman I have ever come across, I understood what I felt...I was in love with you. At the time I didn't know what to do. I decided to keep away thinking it might make me forget you but it didn't. In fact it made it worse. When I couldn't take it any longer I grasped that I needed you and had to make you mine at any cost.

So we ended up coming back here and capturing you. All we need to do now is get our energy device back and we'll leave for my planet" he finished and waited for her to say something. All throughout his explanation he had watched Pan's eyes grow wide in astonishment. He had stunned her with his story, no doubt about it.

Pan looked back at him in amazement. She was gob smacked and she knew that he could tell. She had never imagined that it could turn out to be something like this. He was in love with her...

A good few minutes went by and still she hadn't said anything. Seiya felt his patience slowly slipping away.

*Why won't she say anything..." he wondered to himself. Eventually she spoke...

"I don't know what to say... I never would have thought that it would be so complicated. The thing is that I'm in love with Trunks and he loves me too... so I can't come with you" she said. He slowly let her words digest in his brain and when they registered he flipped.

"I don't care what you feel for that idiot. All I know is that I have you here right now and I'm never letting you go. As far as he is concerned I've already taken care of him and if necessary I'll do it again..." he cried out emotionally. Hearing his words filled her with fury and she struggled to hold herself back from blasting him right there and then.

"Let's get one thing clear...You so much as touch Trunks or anyone else I care about, I'll make you regret the day you were born. You may have me captured here and if you end up taking me with you then always remember one thing. You can never make me fall in love with you. Trunks has my heart and I have his. You can never take that from us..." she yelled back at him. He felt his insides squeeze in pain at her words. He couldn't believe how much it hurt. On the outside however, his face had lost its expression and he stared back at her totally at ease.

"If you love him like you say, then why did you kiss me back when I kissed you?" he asked in a cold voice. She was taken off guard by his question. The rage in her eyes disappeared only to be replaced with confusion. Her body tensed up as she struggled to think of an answer.

*He's right...why did I kiss him back?* she asked herself quietly. When she didn't reply back a smirk appeared on his face.

"You may deny it Pan but I know that you're attracted to me. I felt that much when you kissed me back. Don't worry once we leave from here I'll win you over. I'll make you fall in love with me" he said.

"No...You're wrong...I'm not attracted to you and you can never take Trunk's place in my heart" she replied callously. He gave her a confident smile in return before turning to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

She watched him leave and calmed herself down. There was not much that she could do. Since there was no chance of escaping she could only rely on her family and friends to rescue her. This was turning out to be a bigger mess than she had first thought. She knew when there were feelings and emotions concerned there was no telling what the outcome would be...

They stopped when Trunks paused in front of them.

"She's close by. I can sense her near" he told them before moving forward again. Goku and Gohan followed suit and kept their guard up, ready for anything. It was dark but they could tell that they were flying over a forest. It was huge and their keen senses could pick up the tropical smell of the greenery down below. They had chosen to remain quiet throughout the journey, each worried for Pan and desperate to get her back, safe and sound. It didn't help that they had no inkling of why Seiya wanted her but whatever the reason was, it couldn't be good...

Trunks paused when he felt Pan's energy right underneath him. He flew down and landed on the ground. Directly in front of him was a cave. Goku and Gohan landed behind him.

"Good work Trunks" Goku complimented.

"Thanks...She's in there" Trunks replied gesturing towards the cave. Goku nodded.

"I think one of us should go inside and make sure" said Gohan eyeing up the cave.

"We can't risk getting seen son. It's best that we put out trust in Trunks and accept that she's in there. He sounds pretty sure so we should listen to him" Goku advised in a serious tone. Gohan sighed.

"You're right father. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried about Pan" he explained.

"It's okay Gohan. I can understand how you feel. She's in there. I can feel her" Trunks answered. Gohan nodded.

"So what now?" he asked turning to his father.

"We're going to follow up on our plan. Trunks is going to wait here and we will head back home. I have a feeling that they're going to get in touch with us soon. It won't look suspicious if Trunks is missing. They will think that he's still recovering from his injury" Goku told them. The other two agreed that it was best thing to do.

"Make sure you stay out of sight Trunks. Don't let them see you. Lower your ki just in case. We're going to head back to the others now. As soon as they get in contact with us I'll let you know. We should leave now Gohan" Goku added. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Be careful Trunks and take care" he said before turning to Goku, who had his fingers already placed on his forehead. Goku positioned his hand on Gohan's shoulder before they teleported out of there, leaving Trunks behind...

Seiya sat in his room trying to calm himself down. He was still angered by Pan's words and struggled not to give into his temptations. All he felt like doing at the moment was to find Trunks and rid him from this life but he knew that it would only mess things up. Pan would hate him for it and that he couldn't tolerate. There had to be a way he could cause friction between Pan and Trunks. It was the only way to approach the matter now. As he was thinking that, the idea hit him.

He could use the kiss they shared to ignite the fire in their relationship. No saiyan man would tolerate his mate making out with another man. It was the perfect plan. Trunks would never forgive her for it and most likely would leave her. He was willing to do whatever it took to get Pan to fall in love with him, even if it meant destroying her relationship with Trunks. After all as the saying goes, all is fair in love and war...

Trunks decided to hide behind the cover of the trees, out of sight. As much as he wanted to storm in there and rescue Pan, he couldn't. Like Goku pointed out, they could easily grab Pan and disappear again. It was a risk they could not take, especially after finding out where they were keeping her. All he could do now was wait for Goku to contact him and keep an eye on the cave...

Seiya decided to go see Yaten. He found him sat watching T.V and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know how you can watch the rubbish they show on it" he said in disgust. Yaten turned to face him with a grin.

"It's great. You haven't even given it a chance. I'll bet you would like it as well" he replied cheerfully.

"We're not here to watch T.V. We have more important things to worry about. We need to get our energy device back. So quit wasting time and listen...I have a plan..." he said. Yaten switched the T.V off, giving Seiya his full attention. When he was done explaining the plan, Yaten let out a small whistle of approval.

"That's what you call a perfect plan Seiya. Good job!" he praised him. Seiya smirked.

"Well I should leave now to execute the first plan of that perfect plan. I'll see you when I get back. Keep an eye on the girl" he replied before heading out of the room. Many years ago when they had landed on that unknown planet after escaping from Frieza's attack, they were looked after and nursed back to health. During their time there, they learned many techniques. His favourite by far had to be the one where he could teleport himself anywhere in the universe within half a second. It was using this they had managed to get to Pan so quickly before her family or friends could. Once again it was going to come in useful.

Goku and the others were sat in the family room discussing their plan when Seiya appeared in front of them. He had focused on Kakkarot's life energy and teleported to him, knowing without a doubt the others would be there with him. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were the first to react, moving forward. Picollo, Krillin and the others stayed back, ready to jump in if necessary.

"Don't try anything stupid otherwise you'll regret it" he warned them quickly. They paused getting the hint.

"What do you want?" asked Goku in a calm voice. Seiya turned to face him with a smile on his face before he opted to sit down. Vegeta growled earning a glance from him.

"Calm down King Vegeta. I'm only making myself comfortable" he joked. Vegeta felt his hands form into fists as he struggled to hold back from knocking the cocky bastard out. Turning back to Goku Seiya started to speak.

"We have Pan as you already know and you have something which belongs to us. So, we have decided to do an exchange. I want my thing back and you want Pan. So it's simple...we do a swap..." he said. Goku and the others didn't really look surprised at his request, not that he was taken aback by it. They were all warriors and had the brains too.

"How can we trust you? We don't even know why you want the girl...I wouldn't be too surprised if you end up fooling us and taking both" Vegeta spoke up in a hard voice.

*Very clever...my King* Seiya thought to himself.

"You're obviously going to think that and I can't say anything to assure you because I am the enemy here. Clearly you can't trust me. I'm just trying to make a deal with you lot. The girl in exchange for my thing...it's all very simple" he answered confidently.

"It's apparent that we don't have any other choice but to go ahead with this. I want my daughter back and if there is even one scratch on her then there will be hell to pay" Gohan replied in a cold voice. Seiya laughed out loud hearing this.

"Don't worry Gohan. I haven't even touched your daughter yet..." he responded easily.

"...YET? What the hell do you mean by yet? HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Gohan in anger. Before he could move forward to punch him in the face Goku grabbed him, making him stop.

"Calm down. Don't let him get to you" he advised before turning back to Seiya with a frown on his face.

"Fine, we'll make the exchange but I have two conditions" he said. Seiya gestured for him to continue.

"First of all I want you to bring Pan to me and I'll bring your machine to you. We will make the exchange. Secondly I want you to get the hell off this planet and never come back. If you do I will personally kill you" Goku explained. Seiya grinned at the terms.

"You have got a deal...We will meet tomorrow at exactly mid-day. Just come to the place where you sense Pan's energy. We will wait for you. Oh... that reminds me. Don't bother bringing the whole circus along with you Kakkarot. I want you to come with Trunks only. If anyone else comes along then we'll just disappear again and you'll never get your granddaughter back" he replied with a smirk, when he noticed the looks of anger all around him.

"That's fine with me..." Goku responded with a grin.

"Well gentlemen it was nice talking to you. I will be leaving now" Seiya informed them before he vanished.

"Why the hell does he want Trunks to go with you?" Gohan said as soon as he left.

"I have no idea. There's definitely a reason behind it but I just can't figure out what..." Goku answered with a frown. He was beginning to think that the reason behind them capturing Pan was very important. If they could just find out what that reason was, they would know the situation better.

"Vegeta...What do you think could be the reason they want Pan?" he asked turning to face him. The others perked up, eager to know Vegeta's opinion.

"Kakkarot you can be so stupid at times. Why would a saiyan male want a saiyan female? It's because he wants her to be his mate obviously. They have been observing this planet since our fight with Cell and who knows how often they have been coming here. It could be possible that he developed feelings of attraction for her in all this time" Vegeta explained, shaking his head lightly at how dim-witted and slow they all were. Everyone eyed him with surprise. Now there was something no one else had considered.

"You could actually be right Vegeta. Why didn't I think of that?" Goku answered smacking his head lightly.

"That's easy to answer Kakkarot...because you're so dense in the head" Vegeta replied sarcastically. Goku laughed like he always did when Vegeta threw a remark like that at him.

"How dare he even consider such a thing?" Gohan cried out angrily.

"Don't worry son...it won't happen" Goku assured him...

Meanwhile back in the cave Seiya reappeared in the room where Yaten awaited eagerly to know what had happened.

"It went exactly like I planned it to" was all he said and Yaten smirked.

"Good job Seiya. So the action begins tomorrow at mid-day. I can't wait. I still need to pay them back for last time" he replied evilly.

"We stick to the plan Yaten...I want to leave with Pan and the energy device. So don't go making any stupid mistake and ruining things. They are not stupid. King Vegeta pointed out straight away that we can't be trusted so we have to be very careful. They obviously have some kind of plan as well" Seiya responded firmly. Yaten sighed but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Good...We better make preparations to leave tomorrow because after this we will never have to come back here. Hopefully it all goes as planned..." he added. Deciding to go and rest for a little while, he left after informing Yaten.

"I should let Pan know about what's going to happen tomorrow" he said out loud before making his way to her room. He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for any authorization. She had been lying on the bed but got up quickly when he walked in.

"I didn't give you permission to enter" she cried with a scowl on her beautiful face.

"Sorry, it was urgent" was all he said. She cocked an eyebrow at his explanation before waiting for him to continue.

"We have decided to make an exchange with Kakkarot. He can have you back in exchange for our machine, which is in his possession. We will be leaving here at mid-day tomorrow" he explained. She went quiet after hearing this.

"Do you think I'm stupid? There's no way you're going to let me go back to my family. It's obvious that you have something planned. What is it?" she demanded getting off the bed and coming towards him. Her eyes had lit up in the same way they had always done since she was just a little girl, filled with defiance and rage. It was exactly this, which had caught his attention from the very beginning. He had never come across a female so rebellious in all his life. She was a very strong character, no doubt about it.

He felt himself softening from the inside. It pained him to do all this to her but he was only fighting for her love. Maybe the way he was conducting all this was wrong but his intentions were pure.

"I asked you a damn question!" she asked again. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to her.

"I have nothing planned. What makes you say such things? I have decided to let you go. I know you don't love me and I want you to be happy. So I 'm letting you go back to Trunks" he answered. She was surprised at this change of events but she wasn't sure if she could believe him or not.

"I still don't trust you Seiya" she responded in the same tone she had used earlier. It was the first time she had said his name out loud like that and it brought a smile to his face.

"That's up to you Pan..." he answered quietly before turning to leave.

"Wait..." she said reaching out to grab him but unfortunately ended up tripping over and fell forward. He dropped down rapidly and caught her, preventing her fall. He was sat on the floor with his legs underneath him and she lay on top of him. After a few seconds went by she finally realised the inappropriate position they were in and made an attempt to move away but stopped. Their bodies were so close together but that wasn't what had stopped her. His face was right next to hers, with their lips mere inches away from one another.

There it was again...that feeling she had felt before he kissed her the first time. It was stopping her from backing off from him. Moving her gaze away from his lips she looked up into his blue eyes, which was a big mistake. As soon as their eyes met she felt something, like a connection between them. Next thing she knew they were kissing each other. It started off slow before they felt the desire to push it up a bit. What had started off measured had turned into a full on passionate kiss. She couldn't even think straight as he attacked her lips without mercy...

He was in heaven literally. He had never imagined it would be like this to kiss her. He felt his hands grip her and pull her closer to him before he launched his tongue into her mouth. His hands started to run up and down her back, making her shiver in delight. Unable to take it anymore he pushed her down onto the ground and settled on top of her, pressing his body against hers. Warning bells began to go off in her head and she struggled to sort her head out. It was hard though due to what his lips and tongue were doing to her.

All of a sudden it hit her and she realised what was happening. She moved her head away from him and pushed him off. He fell back taken off guard and stared back at her wide eyed, breathing heavily. She was too out of breath and had a look of shock on her face. It then hit him...what had actually happened. They had another moment together. Unable to stop himself he smiled.

"Get the hell out of here, right now" she said in a very cold voice. His smile vanished when he saw the hate and disgust on her face.

"Pan..." he began moving towards her. WHACK! His eyes opened in disbelief and he turned his face back in her direction. She had slapped him and really hard.

"Don't...I repeat don't come near me. GET OUT!" she yelled in fury. He clenched his teeth and got up. Without saying another word he quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. It was then she released her emotions and the tears fell...

He left her room and hurried to his own, slamming his door shut behind him. He had not expected that to happen. Now he was positive that she hated him. He should never have gone into her room. Just when things were going okay, something had to mess it all up. He touched his lips with his fingers. Memories of the kiss came flooding back, nearly making him groan out loud. It wasn't fair...Why did they have to be in this situation?

Pan struggled to calm herself down. She couldn't believe what had happened. How could she give in like that? How could she betray Trunks like that? She felt disgusted at her behaviour. Her power level started to increase more and more...She felt anger too seeping out from deep inside her. The need to release it was too much. Her body started to quiver as she felt herself losing control. Her hands were shaking... With a final loud cry she released it...

"!" she yelled as loud as she could. The ground started to shake as the power lying dormant inside of her for so long was released. When she had stopped she became aware of what was going on around her. A familiar golden light was surrounding her body... She looked up when the door had opened to reveal both Seiya and Yaten standing there staring wide eyed at her. The sight of Pan standing there with a golden aura surrounding her, with her golden hair flying in all directions and her bluish green eyes was enough to stop them in their tracks...

"Pan...you've transformed into a super saiyan..." cried Seiya in disbelief...

A/N: That's all for now...I hope you enjoyed reading it! I quite liked the idea of Pan transforming into a super saiyan in this story so had it put it. I made this chapter longer than usual since I had the time... The story is pretty much coming to an end with only another few chapters remaining. Let's see if any of you guys can guess what's going to happen in the end...

Please remember to review! See you in the next chapter... Take care ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So sorry to keep you guys waiting…I know I took so long but it couldn't be helped. Firstly I want to thank my lovely reviewers - PanUchiha7105, Missdiva145, Rose and Dara. Seriously you guys are the best. I really do feel so bad for keeping you waiting for so long. Hope you can forgive me.

Secondly Dara - I really appreciated your prediction for the next part of the story and when I get the time will definitely make an ending for it. Although the way I have it planned the rest of this story is different. I must say your words are very motivating and I really enjoy reading your reviews. Please continue to show your support and thanks again for taking the time to read all my stories.

That's all for now…let's not keep you waiting any longer…

Love at Last – Chapter 11

She felt the power surging through her body and a look of sheer amazement took on her facial expression, it was unreal and totally unexpected. Looking towards the door where Seiya and Yaten stood, with shock clearly shown on their faces she felt a pang of satisfaction at having taken them by surprise.

*Super Saiyan huh…* she thought to herself as she began to calm down. Her appearance instantly returned to normal, the power leaving her as quick as it had come. So this meant she was officially the first female Super Saiyan in the whole entire universe. It was certainly a huge honour and to think it would happen after getting worked up like that. Even so once the shock had worn off her thoughts from earlier returned to her.

"I would appreciate it if you left me alone" she said in a cold voice, staring at the two who were standing in the doorway. As if waking up from a trance, the two of them blinked repeatedly and moved to leave, closing the door behind them. She sighed closing her eyes and thought about Trunks. He must have finished recovering in the Regeneration Tank by now and surely knew about her kidnapping. They must all be stressing themselves out, worrying about her safety and then there was the question of Seiya's attentions. He obviously had something planned, there was no way he was letting her go so easily and she knew that.

*If only I knew what was going to happen tomorrow…* she thought worriedly to herself…

Trunks perked up from outside the cave. He had definitely sensed something, no power surge or anything like that but it was definitely something. Somehow they were able to mask their life forces from being sensed, so it was even more difficult to be sure of what it had been. If he didn't know better he would say it felt like Pan.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around quickly to see it was only Goku, who had a serious look on his face.

"Goku…did you sense something a while back?" he asked. Goku frowned and looked towards the cave.

"I think so…not sure exactly what it was but I almost got the feeling it was Pan" he replied quietly.

"Same here...Do you think something's happening in there?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

"I don't know Trunks and as much as I would like to find out, I can't. We have to stick to the plan and can't afford to let them know that we've discovered their hideout. Anyway, the reason I came here was to tell you that we got an unexpected visit from Seiya just now…" he began and quickly informed him about what had happened, also about what Vegeta assumed was the reason they had taken Pan in the first place.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him…" Trunks remarked struggling to control his anger. Goku placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What's more important right now is to get Pan back safe and sound. He wants the two of us to go and meet him, there's obviously a plan involved and we can't risk him taking his machine as well as Pan. You need to keep your emotions under control and think rationally" he said. Trunks nodded but the frown on his face was still there.

"Don't worry we'll get her back" Goku added in a more comforting voice. Trunks sighed and released the pent up frustration that was building up inside him.

"So what's the plan then? Have you lot thought up anything yet?" he asked in a calm voice. Goku nodded and quickly filled him in…

The next day, sometime in the morning Pan heard a knock on her door and looked up from her position on the floor, leaning against the bed. She hadn't slept at all the night before, worrying about what would happen today.

"What is it?" she called out tiredly. The door opened and Seiya walked in. The first thing he noticed was the look on her face, clearly seeing signs that she hadn't slept at all. Guilt instantly attacked his conscious but he put it aside and concentrated on what he had to say.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes. It's already half eleven and we need to meet them at exactly mid-day" he told her. She blanked him and turned away, avoiding looking at him. He turned to leave but then stopped, looking back at her.

"You should have slept last night, I wouldn't want you to get ill because of what's happening" he said quietly, voice hinting concern which didn't bother her in the least.

"It's none of your business…go away" she replied simply. The door closed and sounds of his footsteps were heard as he walked away…

Twenty minutes later there was another knock on the door and she opened it, to see both of them standing there.

"We're ready to go" said Yaten and she followed them outside into the hallway. The only exit appeared and he went about opening it as they stood waiting. Seiya hadn't spoken so far, thinking about the plan and wondering about any counterattack Goku and the others could come out with. The only thing worrying him was the risk of them figuring out how the machine worked; if they had…then his plan was in danger of being unsuccessful.

He grabbed hold of Pan's arm in a firm grip, earning a look of pure hate which he chose to ignore.

"Let go of me" she said.

"Sorry can't do that…" he replied easily. The most important thing right now was to make sure Pan didn't try to escape beforehand and ruin everything. They walked outside into the cave and stopped, sensing for anyone nearby and found nothing.

"Let's transport out of here" Seiya said turning to Yaten, who nodded. Instantly they vanished from the cave and appeared in the middle of a field, surrounded by nothing but open area. The spot had been specifically picked so there was no chance of anyone hiding nearby and disturbing their plans. Seiya wasn't taking any chances at all…

Goku perked up when he sensed her life energy and turned to the others who had moved instantly as well.

"Pan…" Gohan whispered.

"Okay guys are you ready…Trunks let's go meet them and the rest of you, remember the plan" he said and they all nodded. Placing a hand on Trunk's shoulder, they teleported out of there and arrived at the place where they could sense Pan. They spotted her straight away and both sighed in relief before noticing the other two standing there right next to her.

"Grandpa…Trunks…" she said suddenly feeling alive at seeing them in front of her. The need to rush into their arms was too strong but feeling the unbreakable grip on her arm forced her to face reality. As much as she wanted to she couldn't, not while she was captive. He grandpa gave her a simple look which she understood right away, feeling the worry disappear instantly and knew she could always rely on him to make everything better.

She turned to look at Trunks who was staring back at her with relief, his eyes filled with concern and love for her. A smile worked its way to her face, seeing that he was okay.

"Kakkarot…I see both of you made it and Trunks…you certainly look well considering the last time I saw you" Seiya called out, a smirk appearing on his face. Trunks flashed him a look filled with hate but otherwise didn't react. However his hands formed tightly into fists at his side, wishing he could launch them at Seiya's face and wipe that smirk off permanently.

Unfortunately he couldn't because right now it was more important to get Pan back before any kind of fighting took place. There was no way he was allowing that bastard to take her anywhere, not while he was alive.

"We came here like you wanted us to Seiya and I have the machine. Let's just get this over with" Goku replied holding the machine up.

"Of course Kakkarot…I wouldn't have it any other way" Seiya replied and started to move closer towards Goku who did the same. Trunks and Yaten remained where they were standing, watching out for any kind of sneak attack.

Goku looked on as he approached with Pan as he held onto her firmly and made sure to keep his keen eyes on alert, for any kind of quick move. Suddenly Seiya stopped and he frowned.

"What's going on? Why did you stop?" he asked, slightly confused.

"So you figured out how the machine works…impressive but then again I'm not really too surprised" he said. Goku frowned, wondering how the hell he had worked that out.

"You see…we know when the machine has been used. After all it does belong to us" he added.

"You're right…we did figure out how to use it but we're going to return it to you in exchange for Pan, just like you wanted. So let's concentrate on that right now. We don't want any trouble, we just want Pan back" Goku replied easily. Seiya swore silently to himself. So they had figured out how to use it, just like he feared. Too bad Goku fell for his story, there was no way of knowing that the machine had been used but they didn't need to know that. This meant that if they had used it on the others, they could very well be close by, in hiding waiting for the right opportunity to attack. He leapt back in the air with Pan and landed beside Yaten.

"Did you honestly think you could fool me with that talk Kakkarot? If you have figured out how the machine works, it means you must have used it. I'm sure you got the others waiting somewhere close by, ready to attack if the need arises, am I right?" he called out. Trunks swore quietly, hearing the words.

*So he's figured out our plan…I wonder what his next move's going to be…* he wondered. They had never even considered for a second that Seiya and Yaten would be able to tell if they had used the machine. It certainly complicated things…

"Like I said earlier Seiya, there's no need to make this into a bigger deal. Let's just make the exchange and go our separate ways" Goku responded. Trunks could tell he was worried…

"We had a deal Kakkarot and you failed to go along with it. I'm afraid you're going to have to suffer the consequences, which means you're not getting your precious granddaughter back because she's coming with me…" Seiya responded, a serious look on his face. Pan looking slightly alarmed and tried desperately to get out of his grip but without any success, he was too strong.

"I don't think so…" answered Trunks stepping forward. Seiya burst out laughing.

"You can't stop me Trunks…seriously why bother when Pan and I have acquainted so well…it would seem we make a good pair, don't you agree Pan?" he replied glancing down at Pan, who was flashing him daggers with her eyes.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Trunks demanded coldly.

"I'm sure Pan can explain exactly what we've been getting up to…" Seiya answered slyly. She stilled instantly finally understanding what Seiya was hinting at.

*He wouldn't…* she thought in disbelief but knew he could, if it meant getting his way. She turned to look at Trunks who was staring right at her with eyes filled with questions.

"Pan…what is he saying?" he asked slowly. She swallowed nervously and felt her eyes shift from his, there was no way she could face him. Goku stood observing, quickly guessing Seiya's game.

"Trunks don't listen to him…" he commented sternly.

"It seems Pan's having some difficulty. Never mind I'll be more than happy to tell you. We…" he began to say but was cut off.

"We kissed a few times…I'm sorry…I don't' know what came over me but it was all a mistake…I love you and only you Trunks. I hope you can forgive me" Pan admitted ashamedly, interrupting Seiya before he could announce it.

"Pan…" she heard Trunks say. There was no need to look at him to know he was hurt and shocked by her words. The way he had voiced her name had said it all…Eventually she found the courage to look at him, only to swallow painfully at what she saw. His eyes were filled with pain, just like she had thought and his face had lost its expression as he stared back at her. Even Goku was taken aback by the confession…

"What's going on here Pan?" he asked with a frown.

"I don't know…" she replied resignedly. There was no way she could vent out her anger on Seiya for bringing this up, the only person she could blame was herself. She allowed this to happen and went along with it even if she didn't understand it at the time. There was something that brought them together and as much as she hated to admit it, she was attracted to him but one thing she was perfectly sure of was that she was in love with Trunks and they were meant to be.

Suddenly she heard her grandpa cry out a warning and looked up quickly. Yaten had appeared behind Trunks and slammed his elbow into his neck, taking him by complete surprise. Trunks had instantly passed out and dropped to the ground as Pan looked on in complete horror.

Goku moved to stop him but wasn't quick enough since Yaten had used his transportation technique to move and no one could sense it. Yaten dodged the blow Goku sent his way and they started to fight, exchanging powerful blows which could be heard a mile off.

"Good job Yaten…" Seiya said unable to hide his pleasure. Pan turned to face him with hate filled eyes.

"I hate you Seiya from the bottom of my heart" she cried out. He looked momentarily hurt before he hid it.

"I'm only doing this for you Pan…" he replied quietly, making her laugh.

"You just don't get it do you. I'm in love with Trunks, not you and nothing you do will change that" she told him frostily. He looked back at her with cold eyes, face cleared of any kind of expression and pulled her closer against him.

"If it's Trunks you desire so much then I will kill him, right here and right now…" he whispered harshly into her ear. Her eyes widened in dismay when she sensed him form a powerful ki blast in his free hand. They teleported into the air, directly above where Trunks lay unconscious on the ground and he released the blast, sending it hurtling down towards him as she looked on in disbelief and complete helplessness…

A/N: That's all for now…Sorry couldn't resist my last attempt at a cliff hanger in this story. That's right…the story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last unfortunately. Please review and I will update on the weekend. Until then…Take care ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well here you have it...the last chapter and about time too. I started this story many years ago and now will finally complete it. I've always hated leaving things incomplete so had to come back and finish what I started!

I want to thank PanUchiha7105 for reviewing like always. Thank you so much for your ongoing reviews and for taking the time to read the story. I want to thank everyone else who took an interest in this story and thought it was great, even though it wasn't exactly perfect. I hope if I decide to write more stories in the future, you guys will continue to read them and make my day like always!

Love at Last – Chapter 12

Pan looked on in horror as the blast headed straight for Trunks and she knew it had enough energy to kill him off. She was going to have to do something and fast. It was then when the idea hit her in her desperation. Placing her two fingers over her forehead she teleported in front of the blast, just as it was mere seconds away from hitting Trunks and then there was a loud explosion.

Goku and Yaten paused in their fight and looked over, just as the others reached there as well. When the smoke cleared the sight that met their eyes, was enough to shock them. Pan opened her tightly shut eyes, when she felt nothing and what she saw stilled her into temporary paralysis.

*What the…* she thought as she stared with widened eyes at the sight before her.

Seiya coughed and blood gushed from his mouth just before he dropped to the ground in front of her. He had appeared in front of the blast and took it for her.

*No…this can't be right…Am I seeing things? Did he just do what I think he did?* she wondered to herself in amazement.

"Pan…are you okay?" Seiya managed to ask. She looked down at him as he gazed up at her with half opened eyelids and then he grinned. Her eyes wondered downward at the large wound in his chest, where blood was pouring out dramatically.

"I don't understand…why did you do it?" she asked dropping down beside him.

"I didn't think you would get in the way like that…I guess I should have known better" he replied in a weak voice. His chest was rising rapidly as he attempted to breathe and it became devastatingly obvious that he was dying.

"Why did you do it?" she repeated slowly as he stared back at her with glazed eyes.

"I did it because I love you…" he replied slowly and flinched with pain. Tears pricked her eyes, much to his surprise.

"You…cry for…me…" he commented in disbelief.

"Seiya…you fool" said Yaten appearing next to him. Seiya turned his eyes to him and tried to grin, before more blood started to surge from his mouth but he didn't let that stop him.

"Yaten…it was great…working with you. You were like a…brother. Just do one last thing for me…" he said as his eyes started to drift close. Yaten bent down before him and lifted him up gently.

"Anything..." he replied in a broken voice.

"Leave Earth alone…" were his last words before his body sagged lifelessly against him. Yaten closed his eyes and pain was clearly etched on his face. A hand landed firmly on his shoulder and he looked up to see Goku gazing sadly down at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" said Goku. Yaten turned away and stared down at Seiya's face, still in shock over what had happened. Without wasting another second he stood up, gently lifting his lifeless body in to his arms. He turned to look at Pan, feeling anger rise deeply from inside him.

"I don't even know why he risked his life to save you…" he cried out. She didn't reply aggravating him even more.

"You're lucky it was his dying wish to leave this stupid planet alone otherwise I would have killed you all by now" he lashed out. There was no response at everyone stood looking uncomfortable, save for a few exceptions. Vegeta and Piccolo were appearing unfazed as the rest clearly looked shocked at the turn of events.

"Your friend had a good heart and so must you, if you care so much for him. In the end he chose to save my granddaughter and for that I will be eternally grateful to him" said Goku. Yaten glanced sharply at him but didn't say anything. Instead he turned and started to walk away but stopped when he heard Goku call out to him.

"Wait…" he said urgently. Yaten turned around to face him once more and his eyes directly landed on the machine Goku was holding out.

"This is yours…take it" he said handing it over. Yaten looked slightly taken aback but nevertheless he took it before walking away again and then disappeared from sight.

Pan felt her grandpa appear next to her and turned to look at him with wet eyes.

"It's okay Pan…let's go home…" he said softly and she nodded, wiping her eyes. It was then they all heard a groan and turned to face Trunks who was sitting up slowly, holding the back of his neck.

"What happened?" he asked. Only mere seconds later as if suddenly recalling everything that had happened, his eyes quickly turned to Pan before looking around searchingly.

"Where did they go?" he questioned standing up instantly.

"Seiya's dead and the other one left, taking his body with him" Gohan replied.

"He's dead but how?" Trunks enquired in confusion.

"He shot a blast at you and I teleported in front of you to save you but he did the same for me and died because of it" Pan answered quietly.

"He saved you?" he asked in disbelief and she nodded turning to meet his gaze. When he saw the pain in her eyes he felt his anger from earlier disappear and his eyes softened. Without thinking twice he appeared in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his body immediately and felt the pain inside her lessen considerably.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and he shushed her.

"It's okay" he told her with a smile.

"We better head back home then…" Gohan pointed out and they broke apart as if suddenly remembering they were surrounded by family and friends.

They all quickly made their way back to Capsule Corporation where Videl, Bulma and the others waited impatiently for their return. When they saw everyone had come back unharmed it was like a miracle had happened. Pan had to repeatedly assure her mum and grandma that she was fine, even though she didn't have so much as a scratch on her.

Nonetheless on the outside she continued to put on a front for everyone else, but on the inside she was in pain. Seiya's death was surprisingly hard on her, even though she thought she had hated him at the time. In the end his love had been greater than her supposedly hate and he had made the biggest sacrifice, at the cost of his life. She would never forget him, that much was certain.

As her family and friends sat around the huge table munching away on snacks, she couldn't help but smile. Each and every single one of them meant greatly to her and she would do whatever it took to keep them safe, to keep this air of happiness around for as long as she could. Feeling a hand on her thigh, her attention turned to the gorgeous guy sat next to her who was currently staring worriedly at her with his blue eyes and her smile grew.

It seemed everything was going to be okay, after all. As long as you have people who care about you and love you, it was all that mattered. At the end of the day, that is really what each and every single one of us crave in life and whilst we have it, we really should appreciate it. After all, life is short and we should enjoy it as much as we can.

The End

A/N: I hope you liked the ending…Thank you so much once again for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please do review and let me know what you thought of the last chapter. Take care ^_^


End file.
